Newly Made
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Starts at New Recruit. Smokescreen arrives on Earth in a Decepticon Escape Pod, but he's not alone a special femme joins him in his quest and they have a special relationship with each other.
1. New Recurit

_Season 2 Episode 18: New Recruit_

Two Autobots crash landed into the hard ground of the planet Earth. Both of them climbed out of the pod the used to escape from the Deception's transport ship.

"Ouch that hurt"

"Smokie, is that you?" the mech turned his head and looked at the femme and he opened his optics wide.

"Gail?" the femme was just about to hug the mech when blaster fire rained down around them. The two escaped into the woods and hid in the first in the first available place that could comfortable fit the two of them.

"I am very glad you're ok"

"So am I" The two Autobots remained in the cave patiently waiting until they were sure that the Decepticons had left the area.

Gail POV

"Do you have a clue where we are?"

"Not a clue, but we're going to have to get out of this hole sometime and find a better place to hide somewhere our signals can't be detected by the cons."

"It sounds quiet out there"

"It sure does I'll go first and you follow"

"Ok, but arrgh"

"Gail! What's going on?"

"My ankle, I think during our mad dash over here I must have torn a gear out of whack." I knew a bit about medicine so I checked myself over and deduced that what I felt was really a gear completely torn out of joint. But the gear was only slightly out of joint, but it didn't dull the pain any less.

"Can you transform?" I tried, but with that gear torn out of place my alternate mode of transport wouldn't work, so I reverted back to my bioped mode.

"Sorry Smoke no can do"

"That's ok just stay here I'll scout above ground and find some help."

"Smoke"

"Yes, Gail" he got close to me and I kissed him for a brief moment before withdrawing

"Be safe and don't be reckless"

"When am I ever reckless?"

"Do I need to tell you?" I gave a look and he laughed and kissed me back before exiting the cave. "Primus, please watch over him."

Smokescreen POV

I left the cave my lips still tingling from the kisses I received from my mate, but I quickly focused my attention on what I needed to do. Gail counted on me to get her something to help her ankle and I was determined to find some. That's when I noticed the cons that had shot at us earlier were now shooting at other bots I immediately recognized Bumblebee, as Gail and he were good friends even though they were assigned to different missions and graduated different years from the Elite Guard Training Camp. I knew that he was serving with Optimus Prime and scanning the rest of the group I found a field medic among them so I decided to help them out. I shot from behind the tree line until I could get a clear opening that led me to Bumblebee and a pink and blue femme bot.

"Incoming"

"Down in front" I jumped over them and continued to shoot off the enemy until one of my shots accidently hit the energon leaking from the escape pod. Ok not my best shot because it lit up the fuel.

"Fall back" I didn't argue with whoever said that and I barely escaped the explosion by jumping over a huge rock formation and ducking behind it. After the dust settled I looked at my handiwork, I can see that it had destroyed all of the cons.

"Woo, too hot for you cons?"

"Friend of yours?" I turned around and see the medic talking to Bumblebee

~don't look at me~ then he turned to the pink and blue femme.

"Never seen him before"

"Torching that energon leak, pretty good plan, right?"

"Except it wasn't your plan it was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp." the blue and pink femme wasn't too happy with my accidentally shot.

"Worked out didn't it?"

"Thank you fellow Autobot you're . . . valor is to be commend" Gail's father was right here and once she reunited with him she would be ecstatic.

"Optimus Prime, sir it's a real honor"

"What is your name soldier?"

"Smokescreen, sir"

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen"

"Thank you, sir" I was awestruck that I was shaking hands with the last Prime.

"Now what? It's not like we can just bring him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant." These bots must have been through hell on this planet. And because of that I was certain that they had to make sure I was really one of their own before allowing my access to their base. Optimus looked to my shoulder, probably noticing my insignia.

"I see that you received your training from Cybertrons elite guard."

"True enough, though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined never even got a proper graduation ceremony." I wasn't mad at not having one, but it would have been great to graduate alongside Gail.

"There was a war going on"

"Hey, all I wanted was to be a soldier and serve the Autobot cause, but what I got was security detail at Iacon." Maybe mention where Gail and I were assigned would help me out, getting me closer to get help for her, but it seemed that they just thought that made me a bit more suspicious.

"The Hall of Records of all places, Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?"

"Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?"

"My partner and I were in charge of guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war."

"You and your friend served under that master archivist?"

"I wasn't thrilled about it at first, watching the back of some old bot instead of kicking con tailpipe!" I slammed my hands together both in excitement of battle and in anger at myself for not being there to help Alpha Trion. "Sorry, but the Big A turned out to be a great teacher and a true friend. I mean he was the one who petitioned Halligon and the High council to make you a Prime."

"Raphael, activate the ground bridge."

"That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"

"If my former mentor shared this information it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."

"Thank you, sir, but I need you medics help"

"Are you injured?"

"No, but my friend is I was scouting above ground to find some medical supplies to treat her when I found you guys.

"Lead the way"

"This way" It didn't take long for us to arrive at the cave I had left Gail in. I went in first followed by the medic whose name was Ratchet.

"Gail, are you ok"

"Except for my ankle I'm perfectly fine" I had to smile at her, she got really sarcastic when she was in pain.

"This is Ratchet"

"Don't worry Smokie I know every member of my dad's team"

"Well it is nice to see you again, now let me see to your ankle" Ratchet worked quickly and after he reset the gear he created a makeshift brace for it.

"I'll make a more permanent one when we get back to base"

"Thank you" She got up on her good ankle and I helped her walk out of the cave. It was a slow walk, but I didn't mind, and when we finally exited the cave all of our new friends were happy, but Prime was very excited.

Optimus Prime POV

When Smokescreen helped his friend out of the cave I couldn't believe who it was I had thought that she had perished on Cybertron.

"Shadow Storm"

"Hey Dad"

"Dad" My teammates, except for Ratchet, were shocked at what Storm said, but they would get over it soon.

"It is so good to see you, but let's continue this conversation at the base. Raphael, activate the ground bridge." Once we were back at base Ratchet started working on making Storm a sturdier brace for her ankle. Miko was super excited at the prospect of meeting the two new bots.

Shadow Storm POV

"We haven't had anyone new here since Wheeljack. What's your story? Where'd you both come from? How'd you both get here? How many blasters you packing?"

"So these are the life forms were supposed to protect? Are they all like this?" the little human was very excited and I couldn't blame her because I was also excited about being a part of Team Prime as well as having my mate being taken care of properly and that she was safe here.

"Fortunately not, but I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod"

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd."

"Oh come on Smokie just tell them what happened"

"You side as well?"

"Yep, I'll interrupt if I need to Smokey"

"Ok, Gail. Here it goes the main thrust of combat operation was at least twenty clicks from the Hall of Records. So things had been pretty quiet, but the situation went downhill fast. The cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell you I was actually pretty scared because during my time at the academy I got to know my mate and since we were both assigned to Iacon I was really worried that she would get hurt if I didn't do my job so I put on a brave face and faced the first encounter I've ever had with the Decepticons a chance to really prove myself. Until everything went black cons took me prisoners and dumped me onto a transport ship. I had no idea where Shadow Storm was so I managed to give a guard the slip and unexpectedly ran into Gail and we both hopped into an escape pod together. Apparently it was a long distance pod, cause it knocked us into stasis. Next thing I know, we're hitting solid ground. Hard"

"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pods beacon and guided it to Earth."

"Which would explain the welcoming committee you guys got?" The pink and blue bot whose name was Arcee smirked just a bit. "Bet those cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?"

"I wish I did, Gail what happened to you."

"Well, there's not much to tell I was in recharge mode when I got jolted out of my berth and onto the ground. Immediately cons charged in and took me hostage and dumped me on the same transport ship that luckily you were on Smokey."

"Gail, Smokie what are these names?"

"Dad there our nicknames for each other Smokescreen's my mate as I'm his it was destiny."

"Well I'm glad you're only boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Dad we're married have been since the two of us graduated from the elite guard."

"Who married you?"

"Alpha Trion"

"He never communicated that with me?"

"I thought he did he told me that he did and him even played back a recording of you telling us that you were happy and that you wished that you could have been there." I then noticed my mate rubbing his head and I knew that he was hiding something.

"Smokescreen, what have not been telling me?"

"Well actually the recording that you heard was actually something that Big A compiled together from different recordings of your father."

"Ok, but why did he do that?"

"The Big A trained your father and knew him well so well if fact that he knew your dad wouldn't want you marrying me during the war."

"Ok, but why are you just telling me now?"

"Alpha Trion made me promise not to tell you unless we met up with father." I could sense my mate's fear at what my father might do to him and I wanted to get up and hug him, but with my ankle the way it was that wasn't possible at the moment. Smokie must have sensed what I wanted to do because he sat down beside and placed his arm protectively over my shoulder and I in turn placed my head on his shoulder.

"Smokie, I understand why you and Alpha Trion did that and though I am a little angry at you I'm even madder at Trion for doing that to me. I knew my father's view on me marrying during the war when I accepted your marriage proposal. That was my decision, but thank you for at least trying." I kissed his faceplate which made him a bot red in the face.

"Daughter"

"Dad, I know what you're going to say."

"I am not mad at you, my little sparkling, but I want you to promise me that you will never hide anything from me anymore."

"I will daddy I promise" my dad sat on the other side of me and after Smokescreen removed his arm. My father hugged me and we stayed that way for a long time.

"Well, now that you've got two more members, how hard can it be to end this war?"

"Smokie, really" he looked at me and when he sees my face he realized what he had said and immediately was embarrassed. Then I heard the grating sound of metal scratching metal. Looking toward the sound I see Bulkhead limping into the room.

"Take a good look you two, this is how hard."

"It's good to see you again Bulk"

"I wish it was under a lot better circumstances"

"Don't we all"

"Smokescreen I would suggest that you become acclimated with your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"I've got it Optimus" The eldest human climbed down and started to head out of the base.

"What about Gail?"

"I can't walk around until my ankle heals, which will take a couple of days, but by that time you can show me the base yourself now go on." He kissed me goodbye and followed the human.

"Storm, I want you to get some sleep I'll help you into a berth alright."

"Thanks Ratchet see you later dad" my dad nodded his head and resumed his role as the team leader and a Prime.

"Ratchet, do you think my dad will like Smokescreen?"

"I really don't know Strom we'll just have to wait and see" I closed my optics and powered down. In my dreams I dreamed about what would have been if Megatron had not started the war. My family was happy together and with Smokescreen and I. I really couldn't wait until the two of us had a sparking of our own.

Storm slept for a long time long enough for Smokescreen to have finished his tour just when the bots had a new mission to accomplish. He couldn't go with them because he needed to have an Earth based vehicle so as to maintain the cover of the entire team. Before heading out he checked on his mate and before leaving he kissed her goodbye.

That was their thing back on Cybertron they would kiss each other before the day begin, but after what happened when they were captured by the Decepticons he took every chance he got to kiss her. That was as far as they went both had agreed that they wouldn't consider having a family unless the war was coming to a close.

Shadow Storm POV

I slowly opened my optics and woke up stretching what I could looking down at my ankle deduced that I could limp to the main room pretty easily. So I did, but when I made it to the entrance Smokie was able to see me and helped me to a seat.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Smokie"

"That's good did you get a vehicle mode?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your doorwings are moving up and down that's a telltale sign that a bots getting used to his or her new parts. So where is everyone?"

"They found some red energon and they had to go and retrieve it before Megatron could."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't have my vehicle form yet."

"Optimus is something wrong?"

"Starscream has come for red energon and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest." my mate as just walking into the room just as my dad was finishing telling Ratchet what was happening.

"Starscream I heard stories about that stiletto heeled creep back on Cybertron Send me in doc."

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it."

"Come on I got my vehicle mode and everything I'm supped up and ready to rol . . ."

"Ep, yep what part of further training did you not understand?" my sat back down on his haunches putting just a bit then he got back up and ran down the hallway like a bot on a mission.

"Optimus what is your status."

"Ratchet they need me I can do this"

"Arcee static Bumblebee static"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I did and I'm ignoring it, this very well may be your opportunity Smokescreen. Where is Smokescreen?"

"He ran down that hall, he looked like he had a plan that would be able to save my father." Ratchet left the room the same way that my husband had and within moments the two of them returned and Ratchet started up the ground bridge.

"Smokescreen"

"I'm here my love what do you need?"

"You're not leaving until I get a kiss" He was not going on any mission every again before he gave me a goodbye kiss.

"Whoops" he quickly kissed me and I whispered into his audio receptors

"Be safe, don't be a hero I want you to come back to me alive."

"I will" he transformed into a racing car with double thirty-eight on the sides and headed into the ground bridge. There weren't any cameras that would show me how my husband was doing so I had to resort to waiting patiently for him to return.

When he finally comes through the gate he and the other Autobots were carrying a very big and empty suit of armor. Which I quickly realized that it was the Apex Armor from the vaults of Iacon I also noticed a new addition to Smokey's armor.

"Told ya, I only needed to borrow it for a while, Doc here thought I was here too steal your relics."

"Only until you explained your plan which I then sanction it's called protocol."

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team . . . however, I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy over bravado."

"There's going to be no living with him now." Arcee commented to Bee and me

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in check I always have and I always will."

"While this may lack the proper pageantry of an elite guard ceremony I wish to welcome you to Team Prime and to my family." My mate was very happy and so I was, but I heard heavy breathing behind me and turning around I see Bulkhead gazing at the Apex Armor standing empty in the corner.

"Let's all get some rest Smokescreen do you want to recharge in the same room as Storm."

"No, I'm ok with recharging next door as long as I'm close to her I'm fine." I smiled at him as he helped me up and down the hallway to my new room. As soon as I lay in my berth fell asleep.

Optimus Prime POV

Smokescreen had proven to be a great addition to the team and to my family. Tomorrow, I need to make sure I call Agent Fowler and ask him to set up two more human identities for Smokescreen and my daughter as well as get a non transforming vehicle here for them in case they either wanted to get out of the base for a while or in the unlikely chance that we're under attack and they need a safe getaway.

"I'll get started on making holoforms for them tomorrow"

"Thank you old friend"


	2. The Human Factor

_Episode 19: The Human Factor_

Shadow Storm POV

A few days passed and I was able to get my cast of, but Ratchet told me to take it easy for a few more days then maybe he'd allow me on a mission.

"Am I cleared to get a new vehicle mode?"

"Yes, you can I'll get Miko to take you a dealership to pick out your alternate mode" I had to wait until Miko came home from school before we headed out to a nearby dealership. I searched for a while until I found the perfect one it was a 2016 Red Mustang with double blue stripes down the side and on the top of the car. I couldn't wait to show it off. I actually like the change in color I was really tired of my old grey and red. My new "war paint" as my husband would call it closely resembled my father's paint. I returned back to base with Miko and showed my new paint off to my father.

"What do you think, Dad?" He was working on decoding more Iacon relics.

"You look amazing and I know your mother would be very proud of you right now."

"Thanks Dad"

"Ratchet, has something for you and Smokescreen he'll explain all about, but I ask you that you not mention this to the team at this moment we haven't been able to make enough for everyone, but Ratchet was working on making one for me when you arrived and I asked Ratchet to give it to Smokescreen he was able to make another one for you, but it's not yet to be perfect."

"Ok, but why did you give your whatever it is to Smokescreen? I, Dad I don't understand?"

"I gave mine to him because he's someone you care about and from what I've seen over the past few days you have the same amazing love for each other that I had for your mom and though I wish you hadn't married during wartime I want you two to be as safe as I can possibly make you without being an overprotective father."

"Dad I love you no matter what you do to as long as you don't be too overprotective every minute of the day."

I left the room and went to find Ratchet when I did find him he was trying to get Bulkhead to get back up on his feet, but Bulk wasn't into it. Since my mate and arrived he thought that he was no longer a main part of the team so I decided to step in before he started to further doubt himself.

"Bulk, you're a very important part of this team during my time at the academy Dad used to send me letters about his day and his team. But since my dad was the leader of the Autobots he couldn't exactly tell me where he was or what missions he had been on, but he did tell me about his team. Every one of you is important in his eyes and he took none of you for granted. I remember in one of his letters he described a situation that you were so embarrassed about that you hid from my father for almost a whole cycle. Though when the hammer came down you were right beside your comrades swinging your mace and being a true wrecker." he smiled and decided to get up and leave the room which was good because my mate came just at that moment with the Apex Armor in his hand.

"Where's Bulkhead?"

"He's walking around, please tell me that you were not going to suggest that Bulk use the armor."

"Yeah I thought he could use it to fight in."

"Smokie I know you're trying to help, but Bulk needs to get better on his own."

"I got it" turning to Ratchet I see him get out a small box.

"Ratchet, Dad said you had something for us?"

"I do" opening the box he removed two devices "these are you're holoforms they will allow you to transform into a human."

"Sweet" Smokie went to grab at it but Ratchet pulled it out of his reach

"These are not toys and you are the only two that have these. Smokescreen yours was originally made for Optimus, but he wanted you to have it and Storm I need to tweak a few things before yours is finished."

"Ok"

"Why did Optimus give me his?"

"I suspect because he didn't want his son-in-bot to not have the same protection that his daughter is going to have. Agent Fowler is going to get a non-transforming vehicle here so if we are under attack you can ground bridge away safely in it and be unrecognizable in your disguise. As well as make human identities for the both of you."

"Thanks Ratchet" the two of us left the room and wandered the halls until we stopped on the roof.

"Speaking of disguises, love the new war paint"

"Thanks I like it as well want to do some training we haven't trained together since Cybertron."

"Ok, let's do it through if you tell me your ankle hurts we'll stop alright"

"Thanks" after a while of training the proximity alarms blared, both of us ran to the main silo just as Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator that led up to the roof.

"At 1630 hours a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."

"Haven't seen him in a while?"

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel."

"A Decepticon paired with a human?"

"And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas" my father was clenching his hand into a very tight fist.

"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back."

~ Wasn't he taken care of ~

"Yeah, I thought Silas was paste."

"So did I"

"Umm who in the world is Silas?"

"He used to be a member of the military until he went rogue over the past months he's been very interested in finding out how to make one of you. He succeeded in creating an almost exact copy of Optimus that he defeated and crashed on top of Silas or so we thought."

"Agent Fowler even if he were alive. Are you suggesting that Silas has allied M.E.C.H. with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would even entertain such an idea."

"Why not? The human-bot alliance works for us."

"Most of the time"

"Damocles, is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mt. Rushmore a Mohawk. All from a satellite in orbit it's the work of a madman and in Megatron's hands it would be a threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet."

"So with the satellite now in the cons possession they can accomplish of that and more."

"The cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the operation and the only existing copy is stored in the secured servers in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all cost."

"Let's go"

"It's roll time"

"Ep, Ep, Ep Bulkhead, Shadow Storm I have not yet cleared either of you for active duty. Bulkhead you are defiantly not yet ready to roll." Ok I could understand why Bulkhead, but why did I need to stay. I decided to just leave it alone for now. Smokescreen came to my side and hugged and kissed me.

"You take care of yourself I don't want to . . ." I single tear of energon ran down my faceplate and Smokescreen quickly wiped it away.

"Hey, I'll be fine ok you don't need to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you I am your mate." He kissed me again before following my father through the ground bridge. As I did before I waited until I heard any communication from the team.

"Ratchet, we require backup"

"We're there"

"Cool it you two"

"Can you remotely disable project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?"

"On a human based computer network without my back up, without Raphael?"

"Ground bridge us to Raf's home more specifically his room so his mom won't know we're coming"

"On it" the ground bridge was open once again allowing the humans through. The humans worked hard in order to remove the danger of the satellite from the hands of the Decepticons.

"Ratchet! You gotta send me in!" Bulkhead was very eager to get into the action.

"So you can be an easier target? You have yet to gain your full range of motion!"

"But Breakdown's back! My archenemy! Come on! Even the kids are in on the action!" Ratchet was just about to crack, but I see him smile and knew he found a way to allow Bulk in the field.

"Very well Bulkhead, you are cleared for duty"

"Yes"

"A duty of my choosing" Bulkhead scratched his head.

"You are cleared for curbside duty and Strom will be your backup, you both will protect Raphael's home while he endeavors to bring down project Damocles."

"On our way" Ratchet opened the ground bridge and we set up around Raf's home. For a while nothing happened until a speeding car came to a stop in front of Raf's house.

"Is that Breakdown?"

"Yeah, I've got him in my sights hold position till we pass you."

"Got it" Bulk didn't take long before he pushed Breakdown down the street and to the bottom of a small hill. He transformed and so did I landing right behind him.

"Been itching to trade paint with you again, where you've been Breakdown"

"Be patient I'm about to send you there"

"You're not Breakdown?" at that question I was wondering who he was.

"But you are bulkhead and this is the last time you and your partner will interfere with one of my operations."

"Silas"

"In the flesh in a manner of speaking" Silas charged the both of us and the two of us separated approaching him from different directions. Bulk took on Silas first and was the first to go down and it took longer for him to get so I covered him until he was able to get back on his feet. When he did he was slower than before.

"Bulk, I've got you covered" I attacked the fake Breakdown allowing Bulk a little breathing room, but Silas soon gain the upper hand and hammer punched me a few feet away forcing Bulk on the offensive again.

"Reaction time is slow, you're favoring your right side, and legs are weak."

"I'll show you weak" my head was pounding, but I was able to clearly see when Bulkhead went down, I pushed myself up to my feet, but in the distance I thought I heard the sound of a very familiar engine. When I looked toward the direction the sound was coming from I see Smokescreen hit Silas forcing him away from Bulkhead. By that time I had recovered enough and I was able to help my mate get Bulk back on his feet.

"Assist, what the new guys for"

"One new guy to another, this is your final day on the job." All together we pushed the fake Breakdown back and forth between us just before he decides to shoots a missile at us and afterwards retreated into a ground bridge.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burned up in reentry" the boy's manly fist bumped each other.

"And for the record I study every one of the wrecker's battles."

"There's no hope for you yet, newbie" The three of us smile before retreating back to base the entire team was there except for Raf who was grounded until his grades improved.

"You were great Gail"

"So were you, Smokie" even though the team was excited about winning, we all needed our rest just in case tomorrow wasn't as good as today.


	3. Legacy

_Episode 20 Legacy_

Shadow Storm POV

The next morning I woke up and had Ratchet check on my ankle when he was done he said that I was cleared for duty. My mate and Bumblebee were out on patrol and when they came back they had a real story to tell though Bee was the one to tell it, because once I heard my mate had blown his cover I was a bit angry at him for blowing his cover. Jack was looking for the picture that was taken of the two of them.

"Found it, Ol' road rage wasted no time in posting your mug shots. Raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting."

"Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior." Ratchet was right in scolding my husband.

"Blowing your cover is not okay."

"Sorry guys, I really messed up." My father walked up to Smokie

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct we are all equally responsible for this incident."

"Us?"

"How?"

"We weren't even there . . . well Bee was."

~Shut up~ Bee elbowed Bilk in the abominable plating.

"Our recent efforts have been so intricately focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters. Such as teaching Smokescreen and my daughter how to best function on this planet it is an oversight that must be corrected."

"Optimus, I'm honored to train under you. I will do whatever it takes to make things right."

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human."

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?"

"Pu-lease. Isn't having three humans enough?" From his reaction he had all he could handle with only three humans occupying the base with the rest of the Autobots. The entire team looked at him like he had just grown an extra limb.

"I was referring to one already among us." my father looked at Jack the only human currently occupying the base.

"Uh, sure Optimus, Robots in disguise, Traffic laws, don't be down humans. I can bring Smokescreen and Shadow Storm up to speed, but I can't do them both."

"We've all done curbside duty, part of the gig"

"Start with Smokescreen, as he is in need of the training immediately. Strom will be waiting for you when you return." I nod my head as Jack climbs down the ladder. And before Smokescreen transformed he kissed me and even though I was mad at him I kissed back.

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Let's go for a drive teach" he transforms and opens his door for Jack and once Jack is secure inside Smokie takes off. Once the two of them were out of sight Arcee turned toward Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect Agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the cons found out where he lived. Meanwhile Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, sorry Storm." I gave her a signal that I understood her frustration and fear. "Chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double 38's on the doors. Making him an easy target, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned for Jacks safety."

"None the less, the fact remains that Smokescreen needs instruction. I believe that Smokescreen spark is in the right place and that he now understands the importance of protecting humanity."

"If not I can get it into his thick plated head, and Arcee you aren't the only one who doesn't like his new car paint, but he likes to stand out." For the next hour I help my father decode more Iacon relics before the Decepticons can, until I heard my mates engine. He stops letting Jack out and both of them are laughing at something.

"Oh man, I am so posting this tonight!" Jack was really excited "Arcee, Arcee! Check out Vince's car!"

"The Bully?"

"Who?"

"Someone who bullies Jack at school and around town." she explained to me as she leaned down to take a look at Jack's picture.

"Let me get this straight, you taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food?"

"He passed Driver's Ed, work hard play hard" Jack got up to the balcony and walked over to me. "Storm, do you want to see?" he held up his phone for me to look at and the picture made me laugh because the car was covered with burgers.

"I knew you would find it funny,"

"It's funny, but you can't get back at a bully by doing the same thing to them that they did to you that only escalates the situation. Beside Jack it's my turn for driver's ed."

"Ok, coming" I kiss Smokie goodbye before transforming myself and allowing Jack into my driver's seat. We left the base and after gaining a few miles from the base I stopped on the side of the road. .

"So where are we going?"

"Just around town"

"Ok, you take the wheel"

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to take my wheel and pedals and drive me like any other car that way I can get the feel of what the rules are, ok"

"Ok" Jack did what I asked him to and after a while I was satisfied with learning from him driving so I asked him to release the wheel and pedals. I went around town once to make sure that I could do it alone before returning back to base.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Can anyone read me?"

"Ratchet what's going on?"

"I found another Iacon locator beacon and we can't get any of the others to pick up."

"Is Smokie still here?"

"Yes, he is"

"What if he and I go after the relic we'll call for back if we need it, ok"

"Fine" at that moment my mate came from the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To get another relic from Iacon" Ratchet activates the ground bridge and I allow my mate to go first just to make sure that he doesn't allow Jack to tag along. Once we arrived Smokie was all too excited to get the relic. We hid behind some rocks and from our viewpoint we could see the entire Decepticon operation. There were many Vehicons an Insecticons all surrounding a boulder.

"Whoa, Smokie is that what I think it is"

"That's not just any sword that looks like the Star Saber."

"The legendary sword forged by Solus Prime."

"Yep, remember the legend surrounding it"

"Yeah, as legend states that the sword wields the power of the Matrix"

"I'm going to make your father proud" ok I pulled my mate back down to earth

"Hold it Smokie, that's not a good idea, Megatron's down there"

"The dark lord himself"

"Yeah, and personal I don't want you going down there just to prove something to my father, you've already proven yourself to him and going into a dean of Decepticons is really stupid.

"Ok so what do we do?"

"I wonder?" Looking down at the sword I was curious as to why it was still stuck in the boulder. "Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?"

"Germaphobe"

"Be serious, wait the legend says that the sword wields the power of the Matrix what if it only responds to the power of a prime."

"Then that would mean your father would be the only one to get it out of that rock."

"Ratchet, come in"

"Ratchet here what's going on?"

"We need Dad over here right away. We've found the relic and so have the Decepticons and only Dad can get it out it's called the Star Sab-!" I had to stop right there because one of the Insecticons was over our heads."

"Scrap" The fight was intense, Smokie and I were separated in the attack he defeated one Insecticon and went after the relic and left me to fight off the last Insecticon.

"Smokescreen, don't go after the relic go after the clamp holding onto the boulder, destroy it and we can by some time for Optimus to get here.

"Got it Gail" within moments I defeated the Insecticon and looked over at my mate, just as he was shot in the back forcing him to fall off the boulder and land, very roughly on the ground hard.

"Smokie"

"Stay there Gail your father would kill me if anything happened to you."

"But"

"Stay"

Smokescreen POV

I didn't want to be angry at here, but with Megatron here I didn't what her captured on my account. My back really hurt, but it wasn't so bad as long as I knew that Gail was safe.

"Bring him to me" Megaton's cronies dragged me in front of their lord. "What is your name, Autobot?"

"Why? Who wants to know?" The dark lord snarled and was just about to backhand me, but something stopped him shots were firing around his head and as I looked toward the shots I could see Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Gail fighting their way through Vehicons towards me. Megatron wasn't worried about them he only cared about one person.

"Where's Optimus" The dark lord was actually nervous, I looked around and saw Optimus driving and running up a mountain in an attempt to reach the boulder that the Decepticons were taking with them.

"KEEP PRIME AWAY FROM THE RELIC" Megatron transformed so did a few flying Decepticons so I took that as my cue I shot the two Vehicons nearest to me and continued with the others behind me. Very soon the rest of the Autobots were behind me.

"Smokie are you ok?"

"My back is a little sore, but other than that I am fine." Looking up I could see Optimus grabbing hold of the Star Saber's hilt, for a moment I thought it wouldn't do anything, but then it started to glow and release from the boulder. Optimus lands hard on the ground, but is unscathed. He pulls the sword out of the ground and just stares at it. All of the sudden the Cons release the boulder and it rolls down toward Optimus who's not even paying attention.

"Optimus retreat!" Arcee yells

"Now!" Bulk ads

"DAD!" Gail fights against me to get to her father, but I can't allow her, at the very last moment Optimus swings his sword upward, slicing the rock in half. Gail stops fighting me and she just stares at her father just in as much shock as the rest of the team and I was.

"Did he just?" Bulkhead asks still very shocked.

~He did~" Bee adds Optimus turns toward the Decepticons ship and then swings the Saber around his body then releasing a slicing beam at the ship damaging it in the process. When we all returned to base Gail had Ratchet look at my back while the others told the story to him. I got real excited when they told him about cleaving the boulder in two.

"How epic was that? I saw it, but I still don't believe it."

"Indeed, Smokescreen the Star Saber is a powerful tool in our arsenal." Suddenly the Star Saber starts to glow again and Optimus holds it up to his face and immediately seems to be hypnotized by it.

"Woah" Bulk says in awe

"Optimus speak to me . . . Optimus" Ratchet asks his old friend

"I am receiving a message." Prime's voice seemed to be echo in the missile silo

"From whom, Dad?" Shadow Storm was worried about her father

"Alpha Trion."


	4. Alpha, Omega

_Episode 21: Alpha, Omega_

Shadow Storm POV

My father held the Star Saber in front of him and remained in a trance like state even when Ratchet asked him what Alpha Trion was telling him. After a while my father drops to his knees.

"Dad!?" Ratchet and I rushed over to his side and help him back on his feet and over to a medical gurney.

"Easy Optimus" it took him a moment before he got back on his feet again the entire team was curious as to what Alpha Trion had to say to their leader.

"So, did Alpha Trion ask about me?" my mate asked my dad of which I sent him a glare of which he received as well as a punch in the abdominal plating by Bulk.

"What was the message?"

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics, the omega keys"

"Keys?" Arcee questioned

"To what?" Ratchet asked

"To the regeneration of our home planet." I couldn't believe what my audio receptors were hearing a way to return our home back to the way it was.

"Pack your gear; we're going back to Cybertron."

~We've been here so long I can't believe it~

"Well believe it now Bumblebee, civilization at last"

"But we just got here."

"Remember oil baths, first thing I'm going to do planet side is soak for an entire solar cycle."

"I can't wait to tell Miko"

"And Jack"

"And Raf" the teammates we're immediately sadden when they thought of their human allies, and though Smokie and I have only been on this planet for a few cycles I could slightly feel their pain.

Smokescreen POV

"Optimus, keys open doors can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these omega keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the ancients possessed technology that is long been lost to was what we consider modern science. Whatever their function this much is certain, we cannot revive Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession ."

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to the Megatron."

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted, it is logical to assume that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all." Optimus was very committed. "The future of our home world depends on it." He was very intent on doing his best to decode the final four relics. Even though Gail and I had only been a part of Team Prime for a short while I couldn't wait until we returned home and the war was finally over. Gail and I would then be able to settle down and have a family.

After a while the room settled down and we younger bot's, me among them, gathered in a corner while Optimus decoded the final Iacon coordinates and Ratchet worked on something of which when Optimus looked over he explained.

"You'll require a practical means of carrying such a blade"

"I feel funny saying this, but I'm not sure I want to go back." Arcee sheepishly says

"Who knew we'd get so used to our new home." even though Bulk was a big guy he had a huge heart to match.

~It's going to be really hard for me to leave, Raf~

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko."

"We've made friends here . . . family." I agreed with Arcee I just met my father-in-bot and I have yet had the chance to really get to know him.

"I kind of like it here though so far I haven't seen much, but this world holds its own since of beauty."

"We could always text them" Ratchet didn't even care what we were going through.

"Besides, I've been fighting for so long I don't think I could do anything else."

"You could go back into construction. The power of the ancients may breathe life back into Cybertrons core, but our war ravished cities will surely require rebuilding." Ratchet always the helpful medic.

"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet. We still have to locate these keys and secure them before the cons do." Arcee reminds us what we needed to focus on in this moment.

"Yeah like that will be a problem. Optimus has the Star Saber now Megatron's ends is in sight."

"It gives us the advantage to us for now, but Megatron will find a way to even the playing field as soon as he can." Gail was right Megatron wasn't one to give up so easily. At that moment a signal popped up on Optimus's screen.

"Autobots, I have decoded the first set if the final coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I am able to decode another, before the first team returns."

"I'm on team one, who's with me"

"I'll go" I kissed Gail before heading out with Arcee, the two of us arrived on one of Earth's much dessert.

"First ones here"

"No locator beacon which means the relic is still buried. Right about there." we walked toward a pyramid and into the tunnels underneath it. The tunnels were super small forcing the both of us to bend down in order to fit.

"Sure nice of the human's to pile these rocks on top of our relic, huh?" towards the end of the tunnel we stopped as our locator beeped continuous and we could see an image of what we were looking for. We grabbed it and made our way back out toward the entrance where we found someone there waiting for us.

"Megatron"

Shadow Storm POV  
It had been awhile since Smokie and Arcee left the base to receive the first Omega Key. When Arcee's scared voice came over the com channel.

"Ratchet, Ground Bridge now!" Ratchet did as he was asked, but moments before the ground bridge open Smokie signal no longer recognized on Ratchets medical equipment.

"Smokie no please no" I couldn't believe it until Arcee came through the bridge without him I couldn't be sure, but I just collapsed, but my Dad caught me and allowed me to cry in his arms.

"Dad, he can't be dead he just can't" I wanted to deny it for as long as I could, but soon Arcee walked through the bridge and the bridge closed behind her.

"Arcee" I turned toward hoping for some glimmer of hope.

"I'm so sorry Storm." I turned back into my father's chest and continued to cry.

"Megatron had me in his sights, but he spared me to deliver a message to Optimus. It was that if you want the key you must claim it yourself."

"Tell us what happened" my father wanted to know what happened

"We had the key, but once we got out of the tomb Megatron was there waiting for us Smokescreen was positive that the two of us could take him that was until we saw his sword glowing a sickly purple. He hit us with a wave of energy forcing us to release hold on the key. Both of us were a little disorientated, Smokescreen was the first one to get up I was quick to follow Megatron blocked all of our shots. Then Megatron sent a wave of energy towards Smokescreen" Arcee stopped for a moment in shock of what had happened, but she continued knowing that I needed to know what happened. "And then Smokescreen was just gone like he turned to dust."

"Thank you, Arcee"

"Poor kid"

"Arcee, do not blame yourself, it could've just have easily been . . ." Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed their weapons

"I say we go and claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide." At that moment I was way past being sad not even angry I was furious, not at Arcee, but at the scumbag who took my love away from me.

"You'll need to get in line behind me Bulk; I have first shot at him."

"No, we have already lost another one of our own today, I will not risk more lives."

"But, Dad?"

"I know you want to kill the monster who took Smokescreen away from you, you are no match for him." I knew what my father was saying was true, but I still wanted Megatron dead. I retreated back to the corridor where all the rooms were at. I was just about to enter my room when I went across the hall and entered Smokescreen's room in an undead like state I climbed into his berth and went into a restless power down.

Optimus Prime POV

Storm retreated to the rooms, I didn't know how to handle her emotion right now, but I knew that I had to retrieve the Omega key from Megatron. I was angry too at Megatron for taking away my daughter's spark mate.

"Given what Arcee witnessed it stands to reason that Megatron now possesses might to equal the Star Saber. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests on its retrieval."

"Weather Megatron knows it or not" Ratchet fired up the ground bridge and I entered it knowing full well what was waiting for me on the other side.

"Claim your prize Optimus if you can." Megatron was mocking me, but I didn't need to be drawn into this battle. Looking at him I noticed a familiar hand on his corrupted form.

"By the allspark Megatron, what have you done?!"

"This?" he casually looked at his arm "I find that it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of Solus Prime." he revealed his sword and it was just like what Arcee had described. "My first creation fashioned by the very blood of Unicron I call it the Dark Star Saber, slayer of primes if you will." After that he wasted no time in charging at me. I unsheathed my sword and together we fought energy waves flying everywhere and when our swords clashed an opposing energy field surrounded us.

"At last we take our rightful places Optimus as gods wielding the power of the cosmos"

"I am but a soldier Megatron and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions." I got out of his grip and continued my attack. Both of us throwing our best energy wave at the other. Within moments he was able to give me a rather deep cut on my arm.

"My Dark Star Saber has already tasted one spark tonight it still yearns for that of a Prime." The battle continued until Megatron's sword destroyed mine. I knelt in submission as there was nothing that I could do. I felt his sword against my neck

"And so it ends just as I envisioned it with your head besides my new trophy."

"Oh you mean this?" I looked up and see Smokescreen alive and holding the first Omega key. "Finders keepers"

Smokescreen POV

I think my return shocked the both of them, but Optimus used the surprise to gain the upper hand. I ran towards them hoping to help in some way

"Smokescreen, fall back!" I barely dodged energy wave from Megatron's sword. Megatron punched Prime in the face and made Optimus stumble backwards quickly finding his balance, but before he did Megatron released another dark energy wave at him one that Optimus wouldn't be able to dodge in time. So I activated my phase shifter and was able to get me doorwings touching Optimus allowing the wave to pass through us.

"Ratchet, Ground Bridge!"

"No!"

"Missed us" the bridge opened behind us and we ran toward it hearing the hum of another dark energy wave we were able to make it into the portal and have it close behind us. Safely in our base Optimus was taken away by Ratchet so he could take a look at Optimus's wound. When everyone could see me, but the person I wanted to see wasn't there.

"Smokescreen"

"And Omega Key number one"

"But, how I saw you?"

"I uh decide to borrow the phase shifter."

"Again?"

"I'll tell you what happened later; right now I need to see Gail"

"Dad was you able to get the Omega Key" at the entrance to the hall leaning against the doorway was my very beautiful wife.

"He did and a whole lot more Gail."

"Smokescreen" she didn't take a moment before running to me and jumping into my arms.

Shadow Storm POV

I didn't want to do it, but I had to know if Smokescreen's sacrifice was in vain or not so I stayed near the entrance to the hallway

"Dad, were you able to get the Omega Key"

"He did and a whole lot more Gail."

"Smokescreen" I ran to him and jumped into his arms he twirled me around and I didn't want to let go. He held me in a tight.

"But how?"

"That's what we'd all like to know"

"Ok, well as I was saying it was a good thing I borrowed the phase shifter, because that wave from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball. The impact must have activated the shifter. I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I went outside Optimus and Megatron were in an epic throw down. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"You're learning" my spark mate turned toward the medic who had just finished healing my father's scars.

"So can I keep it? I mean it is really working out for me."

"Fine, fine"

"Yes! Signature weapon" but he soon catches a glimpse of my father's sword of which I quickly notice that more than two thirds of the blade is gone.

"You got yours, Optimus lost his."

"The balance of power shifted again."

"While he may have wielded the power of the ancients for only a day Optimus does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors." The entire team looks at their leader my father and see him already back at the screen working on decoding more coordinates. Our grouchy medic was right my father didn't need a sword. As long as the team and I know that he is alive and well that's all that matters. I would rather have my father than a powerful sword any day.


	5. Hard Knocks

_Episode 22 Hard Knocks_

Shadow Storm POV

I was standing beside my spark mate holding him close to me, Even though I knew either one of us could be sent out on a mission at any moment I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him.

"I'm going to be a great warrior someday, just like your father."

"Well train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and I'm sure it will happen."

"Oh it will, it's my destiny."  
"Hey, slow down Smokie you and I are still just rookies and even though we are lucky enough to be serving under my father, we've been in stasis for a long time."

"Yeah, you should listen to Storm; though she's the same age as you she has more wisdom under her belt than you do. One day you'll be a great warrior, but you must be patient." Bulk looks over at my father and Smokie follows his gaze. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Autobots, the next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the ground bridge." Smokie was very excited and eager to go and get the next Omega Key.

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the energon tanks for a week."

"Didn't know we were keeping score." I rolled my optics at my mate, kind of embarrassed that I was even married to him.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare to roll out"

~Finally, some action~

"Wait, what about me?" Bulk grunts to remind Smokie that they are the team.

"The two of you will remain here in the event that I am able to decode a subsequence data entry before the others return."

"Optimus is right, considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake. Response time is critical." Arcee and Bumblebee headed out through the bridge. Once the bridge closed Ratchet set a new set of coordinates and reopened the bridge.

"Come on, Bee, keep your engines idling kid

"Storm, you're going as well, but in the opposite direction."

"On my way" I gave Smokie a kiss before transforming and driving off. Once I was through the ground bridge. I looked over the ravines edge one of the Decepticons was battling Arcee and Bumblebee with some sort of sonic weapon.

"Arcee Bumblebee, its Storm I'm right above you, can you too keep the con busy."

"On it"

~Get the relic~ I jumped onto the boulder that had the relic on top of it, I was able to grab the key and get back to the top of the ravine. But, I was stopped by the con as he knocked me off the mountain with a sonic blast from his weapon. My fall wasn't to pretty, but I managed to not land on the key. Another wave of sound energy hit me and forced me flat against the wall I kept a tight grip on the Omega Key. The con came forward and as he got closer the force of his weapon grew increasingly heavier and my insides started to crumble under the pressure.

"I'll take this." the con grabbed the key and escaped through the cons ground bridge I tried to get up, but I was so hurt I couldn't do it.

"Storm where's the key?" Arcee and Bumblebee hurried to my side as quickly as they could be that both of them were injured. I tried to get up, but it hurt too much.

"Cons" that's all I could say before my entire world went black.

Smokescreen POV

"Ratchet . . . ground bridge . . . prepare the medical bay." that didn't sound good; I was really worried about Storm as she was sent the group last minute.

The three of them came through the bridge each one supporting their own set of injuries, but Storm had the worst of it as she was almost being carried by Bumblebee.

"Bee Arcee, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Knockout got there before us . . . he took Bee and me out first, but Storm was able to get the relic. The last thing I could clearly see was the mad doc walking toward storm with his weapon still drilling down at her at that moment she still had the key, but when we all woke up she didn't and when we asked her all she could say was 'Cons', before she blacked out." After Arcee described what happened I became very worried for Gail. When she arrived she was immediately placed on a medical gurney and was currently being checked over by Ratchet.

"How is she Doc?"

"Right now most of her organs have been slightly crushed so she is not breathing normally, I'm going to have to perform surgery in order to release the pressure, but once her organs heal she'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can go and get a few cubes of energon I'll need them for the surgery."

"On it" I ran out of the room heading for the room that housed our energon reserves. Praying to Primus to let my spark mate live.

Shadow Storm POV

After my world went dark I awoke in a place of pure light and this scared me more than anything. I was alone and in my spark I thought I had died and I couldn't imagine what Smokie was going through.

"Calm yourself and be not afraid, for you are not dead."

"Who are you?" A Silver bot appeared in front of me and in that moment I recognized my creator, and I was in awe of the fact that I was catching a glimpse of my creator. "Primus" I knelt down at his feet.

"Rise, my friend, for I have a job for you"

"How may I serve you?"'

"You are the daughter to one of my last son's, Optimus Prime, and as such you have the same ability as your father and one day you will become a prime, but until then I have decided to give you something very special." Primus handed me something wrapped in metallic cloth. Removing the covering I found something extraordinary.

"This is a powerful tool with it you can heal any wounds superficial of life threatening." The object looked almost like Smokie phase shifter, but smaller and when I placed it onto my wrist it conformed to it as well as matched my color scheme.

"Thank you, Primus I'll keep it safe."

"I know you will" in that moment the entire world around me grew brighter, forcing me to close my optics. Before I lost consciousness I heard Primus telling me one last thing.

"You and Smokescreen are destined for great things not only being husband and wife, but something much greater." That was the last thing I heard before opening my eyes again and this time I saw the ceiling of our base after getting up I see all of my teammates just staring at me amazed. I looked at my own body remembering what happened just before I blacked out. Standing up I didn't feel any pain from where I had thought I received wounds.

"Gail?"

"I'm fine Smokie"

Smokescreen POV

I had just returned from retrieving the energon Ratchet needed in order to do Gail's surgery. Once I returned the main room a bright light lit up the entire room so bright in fact that I had step into an adjacent hallway in order to block some of the light. Once the light dimmed I hurried into the main room to find out what was going on.

"Where did that light come from?" all of the Autobots pointed at Gail and when I looked at her she look a whole lot better than she had only moments before. "Ratchet, what's going on?"

"I have no clue, Smokescreen right after I sent you off to get the energon she lit up like one of the human's huge Christmas trees." Ratchet continued to look over Gail for a while before deducing that she was physically fit. We'd just have to be patient and wait for her to wake up. We didn't have to wait long as Gail opened her eyes and sat up from the gurney. She looked at us and something seemed different about her eyes, but I couldn't quite place it. She stood up and checks herself over probably amazed at what had happen to her wounds.

"Gail"

"I'm fine Smokie." I grabbed her and held her close afraid that she'd melt away if I didn't. But I allowed Optimus in to hug his daughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dad really"

"That's good to hear because I have decoded the next coordinates are ready."

"There remains one set to decode"

"Cool, let's go"

"Ep you are not going anywhere, it's Bulkhead and Ratchets turn." I didn't want to leave, but I knew we had to get those keys before Megatron does.

"Hey, I'll be back Gail and then you and I can go for a drive somewhere remote."

"Ok, I'll hold you too that." I kissed her and then followed Bulkhead through the portal I made a promise to myself that I would return with the Omega key.

Shadow Storm POV

I was totally fine, but Ratchet wanted to make sure which didn't take him long, but during that time I asked him about something.

"Ratchet, did you finish that other camouflage unit that you made for my dad?"

"Yes, I did" he went to his work station and grabbed something off of it. "Here you go"

"Thanks, Doc" I stayed in the main room until Smokie and Bulk returned from their retrieval mission. It was an hour later when Bulk called for a ground bridge they came back to base with nothing.

"What happened?" I didn't like the look my husband has on his face.

"I had the key one moment and next I didn't"

"Smokescreen was sucker punched from behind, Could have happened to any of us." That was true it was hard to fight a bot who's a coward enough to attack you while your back is turned.

"But it didn't, because I was the one who dropped his guard, I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be." Smokie was angry at himself for failing my father

"Stop it, you are not personal responsibly for saving our home planet, Smokie we work as a team that is what makes us a team."

"She's right, a couple of victories aren't going to make you a legend and not every mission ends in success. Not from me, Not from Bee, and not even from Optimus. We've gained relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends; we've even lost a world. But this is one time that we get a do over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone in this room needs to be in sync."

"Arcee, you've made your point."

"Optimus, he needs to hear this."

"No, he doesn't Arcee, he and I are the new members of this team, but there is nothing that we wouldn't do for the team. No one on this team is perfect I should know my father thought I was dead for eons until I crash landed on this planet purely by accident."

"Gail it's fine let's get out of here" I gave Arcee a slightly cold gaze before following my husband out of the base. We drove out somewhere and Smokescreen turned off his com, but I just turn the volume down on mine just enough so that I could hear the team. I braked immediately when I heard my father's urgent voice.

"Gail, what's going on?"

"Dad what's you back at base pronto"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it must be important." We turn around and head back to base, but before we've even made it a mile we get shot at. The two of us transform and look around Laserbeck was in the air and wherever the beak was Soundwave wasn't too far behind.

"Arrgh" a sound blast hit Smokie square in the chest a knocked him

"Smokescreen!" I wanted to help him because moments after my spark mate was knocked out I too was hit with the same energy, but I hit a boulder as well knocking me unconscious.

Optimus Prime POV

I decoded the last Iacon coordinates and it formed a picture of my daughter's husband. And I tried to contact Smokescreen, but he had turned off his communicator, but I knew my daughter wouldn't, but still I had Ratchet track down their coordinates and Ground Bridge us there just as our portal open we found Soundwave already dragging Smokescreen through the Decepticon Bridge.

"Smokescreen" this was not good, but I looked around trying to find Storm. We searched and I soon found her collapsed at the bottom of a boulder that I could tell she had been slammed into.

"Ratchet over here" my old friend, came over and check my daughter out.

"She's fine Optimus, just knock out, she should be coming around very soon." he was of course right as she did open her optics.

"Smokescreen" she yelled quickly getting to her feet.

"Storm hold on"

"Dad what's going on? Where's Smokescreen?" I didn't want to tell her, but someone had to, but Ratchet knew what I needed to do and wasn't wanting to.

"He's been captured by the Decepticons."

"No" Storm was almost as sad as she was when she thought Smokescreen was killed in action.

"We'll get him back, don't you worry." We retreated back to base in order to deduce a better understanding of what we needed to do in order to get Smokescreen back home to Shadow Storm and for my daughter I wouldn't rest until he was back in her arms.


	6. Inside Job

_Episode 23 Inside Job_

Shadow Storm POV

I didn't understand why the cons needed to take my husband away from me, maybe this had something to do with why my dad had tried to call us back early. Stepping out of the ground bridge I noticed that Smokie picture was up on the screen.

"Dad is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Smokescreen's picture was the last relic of Iacon decoded though we have yet to do determine if he had the last key or not."

"Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship. Tracing his signal through its shielding will be impossible."

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet. Far more that my son-in-bot's fate may be at stake"

"I don't get it, how can Smokie be an Omega Key?"

"Perhaps he isn't the key, but its container"

"The other Iacon relics were sent to Earth in pods" that was true all of the relics besides the Star Saber were sent here in pods. "Why not this one?"

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space, at least by standard means."

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black, because he was hit by Decepticons"

"But Alpha Trion's the one who turned off the kid's lights"

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture."

"That was why?"

"Why what Storm?"

"Why Alpha Trion told me to go recharge, when I went to sleep it was for two whole days. This makes all the more sense. Because, after Smokie and I landed on Earth I was a little slow because I had just had surgery."

"I wonder" Ratchet picked up a scanner and scanned my body. I was almost afraid he would find the gift that Primus gave to me, but he stopped midway up my right side and should me what he found.

"Is that?"

"Half of the last Omega Key looks like Alpha Trion separated the last key in order to keep it safe and out of Decepticon hands."

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't supply fixed coordinates."

"So the Big A slipped us a clue instead, Smoke's mug shot, knowing the wherever he was Storm would likely also be."

"Even though we have Storm, I don't want to take the key surgically as it may have an adverse effect of your body Storm and you keeping safe until we need it, will keep the Decepticons from ever holding all four Omega keys."

"But, we'll have to rescue Smokie before we can return Cybertron to its former glory." I knew that rescuing my husband from that den of cons.

Smokescreen POV

My head hurt like crazy and I looked around and soon found Knockout's face hovering over me, then my memories returned and though I wanted to I didn't shout my wife's name I would do anything in order to protect her.

"Wakey, wakey" I squirmed trying to get out of here, but I soon found that I was strapped to a table and my phase shifter was gone.

"If you're looking for the phase shifter, finders keepers." Knockout held up my phase shifter now attached to his twisted hand. He was very proud of his new acquisition.

"Enough prattling, Knockout" Megatron was in the room and from the looks of it, on very impatient bot. "Hand me the final relic, Now!"

"Yeah, I can't help you, that's the only one I was packing!"

"Soundwave" the silent Decepticon stepped forward from whatever shadow he'd been just hiding from. On his faceplate a picture was being created from the same code that Alpha Trion used to encode the Iacon database.

"You've got the wrong guy chief; Optimus Prime is the only one that can decode that database."

"Ah, but you misunderstand, the final entry has been decoded by us! According to our findings, it would appear that I indeed have the right guy." Megatron smirked as my picture appeared on Soundwave's faceplate.

"The question is what is it that you're still packing?" I had no clue as to what they were talking about, but Knockout brought out a scanner and waved it over my frame, but he stops just over my midsection.

"Why hidden treasure of course!" because of the scanner I could see that inside my frame was half of an Omega Key. Only half where was the other piece, I had no idea where the other half was as well as having no clue what Megatron would have Knockout do to me, but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Yet another one of these identical relics?"

"With pleasure" He unveiled his rotor saw "I so resent a finish flashier than my own!" His saw came very close to my stomach, inches away he stopped.

"Ha! Made you squirm!" Knockout retracted his saw, before testing the phase shifter by passing his hand through his arm. "Trippy" he then stomped the floor beneath him "And intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that its user won't phase through the floor!"

"I said swiftly!" Knockout reached into my chest plating searching around.

"Get your stinking hand out of my gears!" he finally grabbed hold of what he what he wanted he started pulling and I started to scream as it felt like he was removing a vital organ. When he went to pull it out my body arched rather unwillingly as he removed half of the Omega Key from my chest. Once he was done I felt like a vital part of me was gone and without it I was almost dead. As my world went black I thought I could hear Gail call out my name.

Shadow Storm POV

The team was arguing about the when I felt something painful tearing at my gears and I held a hand to my chest. The pain increased and I screamed and fell to the ground. Last thing I felt was Smokescreen yelling my name before my entire world went black.

Opening my eyes I found myself yet again surrounded by white and right ahead of me was Smokie on the ground. I ran to his side quickly finding out that he was only knocked out. I used the gift that Primus gave me and healed his wounds.

"Smokie, wake up please wake up."

"Ugg, Gail, why in the world are you here, on the ship?"

"You are still on the ship and I'm still at the base it's only our minds that are here. But right now I don't care. What happened? When you arrived here you were unconscious."

"The cons removed an Omega Key from my gears, but it was only half and when they removed it. I was hurting like crazy and then I slipped into unconsciousness."

"I felt your pain and that's what brought me in here, you need to get free and get out of there."

"I'm strapped to a table, but I'll work on it."

"Just get home to me, with the keys"

"What about the one that was removed from me?"

"Just get them all and return home, I love you"

"I love you, too" We kissed just as our world grew brighter and disappeared.

Smokescreen POV

I woke up and found that I was still strapped to a table and Megatron and Knockout were still in the same room.

"You're awake; now tell me the function of these relics." He could never know about them or my relationship with Gail.

"Doorstops, shavers, bling; beats me"

"A pity this little gadget won't let me reach into his brainpan and pluck out the info,"

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can," I knew exactly what device Megatron was referring to and I knew that I had to fight it off to protect my family at all cost. In my heart I said goodbye to my love.

'I'm sorry Gail right now it looks like I won't be coming home any time soon'

Shadow Storm POV

Opening my optics yet again I found myself lying on a medical gurney again. I sat up and looked around at my father and my teammates.

"Storm, are you ok?"

"I'm fine father, I just collapsed because the Decepticons removed Smokie part of the Omega Key. I guess with the split between us were able to feel what happens to the others part of the key.

"So now we know that Megatron has one half and we must rescue Smokescreen as well as the other Omega Key's"

"Yes we do" Beep Beep. The main screen changed and Smokie picture appeared on the screen. "Smokescreen's signal, It's back online"

"That's my husband!"

"Kid escaped the warship"

"Smokescreen to base, I could really use a ground bridge."

"Setting coordinates," the old medic started to input the information, but he stopped "That's strange. . ."

"What's the problem?"

"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense. I can't lock on to his position!"

"Work fast, doc!"

"I've isolated the problem! Smokescreen is in freefall! My husband the crazy stunt bot he had to do that, but he had to get off the cons warship and he saw this as the only way to do it. "Smokescreen, I'm opening a ground bridge directly below you!"

"Brace yourselves, I'm going to make an entrance!" he definitely was as he was falling through the sky into the base.

"He's off course!"

"You missed?"

"Open another one. FAST!" Ratchet worked hard trying to open a new bridge, but before he was able to Smokie signal vanished like it was never there. I didn't believe it, I just couldn't, because something in my spark told me that he was alright.

"No"

"Hey, Ratchet?" he was whispering, but he was alive and that's what mattered to me. "I could still really use that ground bridge." When my husband came through the gate I hugged and kissed him immediately.

"Here you go Optimus the two keys that Megatron had, but I don't know where the other half of one of the keys are and Megatron knows what the keys are used for, but he doesn't know about my relationship to you or to Gail."

"Thank you, Smokescreen"

"Smokie, can you take hold of the omega key half and give the phase shifter to Ratchet."

"Ok, what's going on Gail?"

"Just hold my hand, Ratchet you ready."

"Are you sure about this, Storm?"

"Yes, we need to do it" Smokie looks at me not sure what is going on.

"It'll all be explained in a moment." I nodded to Ratchet who immediately phased his hand into my chest.

"Ratchet!"

"Don't let go Smokescreen." Ratchet withdrew my half of the Omega key which was a lot easier than Smokie removal. Ratchet handed me the key and I held it next to Smokie and the key lit up and joined as one.

"Oh"

"Told you it would be explained in a moment" My husband rubbed his head and he certainly felt embarrassed.

"You're right."

"Nice work, Smokescreen"

~But I thought Megatron had three of the four Omega Keys, Why did you only grab two? ~

"Besides mine, it's the only one that I found in Megatron's vault!"

"Then three keys are now accounted for."

"Now the fourth is still somewhere on the Cons warship."

"Unless . . . Megatron never had it to begin with"

"A high frequency signal . . . with an embedded message"

"Starscream"

"It says 'I have obtained something of interest to you which is of no practical use to me."

"It's gotta be the Omega Key!"

"He's the one who blindsided me!"

"Yip, Yip! . . . There's more, bring medical kit, I only ask for the surgical placement of my T-Cog in return."

"Like we're going give 'Scream back his wing'"

"But without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life!"

"Broken record, I know. But … it could be a trick"

"It's possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what it holds"

"And we do know that he has been incapable of flight for some time." My father thought it over before replying.

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal. However, we will take precautions." It was decided that my father, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead would meet up with Starscream. While Smokescreen and I guarded the bridge against unwanted passengers and Arcee stood by the ground bridge.

We separated and awaited further instruction from my father, immediately the base shook.

"What the world?"

"Whoa?"

"What was that?"

~What happened? ~ Fire sprinklers activated, in the base, and then my father's voice was heard over the com channel.

"Arcee, close the ground bridge now" the bridge closed.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea?"

Optimus Prime POV

Starscream had all three Omega Keys in his possession and I'm sure that he had the fourth key somewhere.

"He has the Omega Keys." I was able to aim my blaster at his head, but he was able to get a shot off and escape through his personal ground bridge device.

"Noooo"

"We'll get them back"

"The keys can be of no use to Starscream's while he scrounges in the wild like a Scraplet. There must be something we can offer him in exchange!"

"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's hands, whatever his intentions?"


	7. Regeneration

_Episode 25 Regeneration_

Smokescreen POV

Optimus wasn't all too happy when he returned he even punched his hand into a nearby wall which left an imprint. I could understand his frustration we had all, but one of the Omega keys in our grasp and they all were taken from us in a second. All the human kids joined up at the base and their partners explained what had been going on.

"You know, I may not be the first human to go to Cybertron. But I could still be the first human exchange student" Miko was on Bulk's shoulder and though she wanted to go I knew that it wasn't really going to be possible.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?"

"You probably didn't notice, but things have been intense around here lately."

"So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?"

"Don't worry, Raf. You can come and visit, once we get our place set up, you can bunk with us. Right, Bulk?"

"Er, Miko…"

"You are taking me with you, right?"

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" he was right of course "Not only do we possess any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

"As far as we know"

"You think Starscream's rejoined the Con's?"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"He may have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor"

"Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder." who would pay for them other than us or the Decepticons" It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerves to contact us and-"the computer beeped which stopped Ratchet from speaking further.

"Ok, that's weird" not only weird freaky

"Is it Starscream?"

"No, it is Dreadwing...and he wants to meet."

Shadow Storm POV

We bridged to the desired coordinates and when we got there everyone had their own 'Hands Up' catchphrase. I looked ahead and found Dreadwing's shadow in the dust and aimed my blaster at him.

"I am not here to fight" he emerged from the dust cloud surrounding us "But to give you this." He motioned downward and I could tell even from this distance that . . .

"The Forge of Solus Prime!"

"Could be rigged to blow."

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely"

"And? The Omega Keys?"

"In Megatron's possession, under heavy guard."

"So Scream did make a deal with the cons"

"Why?"

"A shadow of disgrace, has fell upon the Decepticons, it is a cause I no longer wish to be part of."

"Then I appeal to you again, Join us and help end this conflict once and for all." Dreadwing was a great warrior and would be a worthy member of Team Prime, but I could see it in his eyes that he couldn't do it.

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours" With that he left flying back to the Nemesis, my dad picked up the forge and it lit up, because legend's state that the forge responds to the power of a prime, after grabbing the forge we all returned to base. My husband was excited now we had something to combat the cons.

"It's no Star Saber, but u bet it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents into that ugly mug of his"

"It's not that kind of hammer"

"With the Decepticons now in possession of all four Omega keys, a more appropriate use of the Forge would be to replicate our own." Ratchet was right forging our own set of keys would give us the edge, but could my dad actually do that.

"Even with such power, their construction would require a level of expertise that I do not possess."

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home."

"Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose."

"I say we let him keep them and do the work for us." He gets stared at from everyone in the room. "Well I mean what difference does it make WHO restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"Wh...Uh... you lost me."

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons would portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues."

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come; poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age."

"But there is hope, for while Megatron may have the keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself."

"Omega Lock?"

"Wait now you lost me?"

"That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys."

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode, this lock could be anywhere on Earth."

"Actually, it is on Cybertron."

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber." my dad started walking toward the ground bridge with the Forge.

"And you didn't think to tell us."

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so." dad continued to walk toward the ground bridge once he gets there he climbs down to where the controls are. "With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long." He then starts working on the controls.

"Is it my imagination or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?"

"Well he has been keeping things from us."

"Even Ratchets out of the loop"

"Well give me one good reason why Optimus couldn't trust his teammates. Hey, he couldn't of told us about the Omega Lock."

"Because if he had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his patch."

"Like it matters, the cons are holding all the keys anyway. "My dad climbed out of the controls and within seconds I figured out what he'd been doing.

"Well it looks the same"

"But it isn't, yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science. Courtesy of the ancients."

"And my father"

"Our ground bridge is now a spacebridge" the entire sudden all the monitors start going crazy.

"What's going on?"

"Our sensors have detected a massive energon burst hovering just outside Earth's atmosphere. A surge of that kind could only mean one thing, activation of another spacebridge."

"Megatron has discovered that the location of the Omega Lock is on Cybertron."

"It appears we have lost our advantage."

"But with Megatron still unaware that we possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal." My teammates ran down the hallway that contained what Iacon relics we were able to snag before the mad dash to find all the Omega Keys. "Autobots gather the relics and prepare to roll out."

Smoke already had an Iacon relic so he remained in the main room I wanted to stay with him, but my father wanted me to get the Apex Armor, I just had to smile he was being an overprotective father. I grabbed the armor and joined my husband waiting for the others. When they did come out Bulk was holding the Immobilizer, Bumblebee had the Polarity Gauntlet, and Arcee the Spark Extractor. With all the relics gathered the team positioned themselves in front of the spacebridge waiting for my dad. Ratchet set coordinates for Cybertron and opens the bridge. We're all ready to go through, but we soon hear the sound of metal banging upon metal.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked the question that was on everyone's mind. It wasn't long before my dad congregated with the rest of us holding with a rebuilt Star Saber in his hand.

"Megatron must be stopped no matter the cost." He transforms as do we all and drive off into the spacebridge. And since it was a spacebridge it took much longer to reach the other side, but when we did Cybertron was not what I remembered it was desolate and devoid of life.

"This isn't how I remember it, It was torn war-ravaged of course, but it was full of life this, this isn't the home I grew up in." I was frightened and I guess that my dad and husband felt my fears.

"Don't worry Gail, as soon as the Omega keys breathe life back into Cybertron we'll begin rebuilding and one day this will all be a distant memory."

Smokescreen POV

Gail didn't like this and neither was I, my memory of Cybertron was of the last days of the war, but all I wanted to do was change this view. Not only for myself and the rest of the team, but for Gail and the sparklings that we may have one day.

We all get our orders and Gail is commanded to stay with me we'll be the first and the last ones there. I hide Gail somewhere safe while Bumblebee and I surprised Megatron's army. As soon as the four Omega keys were back in our possessions we left the area, and once we were far enough away Optimus nodded and I phased through the ground with a special device in my hand.

"I will have those keys or I WILL HAVE YOUR SPARKS." I phased out of the ground and out of a wall just then.

"I can help with that last part."

"The Spark Extractor" all the cons start shooting at me and they are so stupid there only shooting at themselves I activate the Extractor and phase into the ground before it activates and catch up with the others. They were at the Omega lock already.

"Our head start won't last long."

"This is where Alpha Trion said we'd find it right?"

"These are the coordinates" he looks at the lock "It doesn't look like much." it really doesn't but I'm not one to tell the ancients that.

"Ratchet, we have located the Omega Lock" the doc would be glad to hear that, "According to Alpha Trion the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very Allspark itself." Gail passed me one of the Omega keys, but it didn't feel right in my hands.

"Optimus an honor like this shouldn't belong to me." I held it out to him, but before he can accept it all four keys start glowing as does the Omega Lock and the ground below our feet. The ground suddenly starts to transform and tall pillars came up around us forming above us a ring and inside the ring rippling water or energon I wasn't quite sure.

But before we can even consider putting the keys into their proper places Megatron arrives alone. Really didn't take him long to reach us. We trained our weapons at him, but he didn't even seem fazed by them.

"Autobots, I suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those keys."

"And why would we do that?" He crazy if he thinks we're going to give up these so easily, but he just smirked as a bridge opened up behind him. From the bridge Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave come forward, each one carrying a container. When they came closer we could see that there was something inside and within moment we all knew what the cons held . . . the kids.

"So that I may hand over the humans" I wanted to punch his spark out I never thought that he would stoop so low, but why should I act surprised when it's something we all should have known.

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I will have no choice, but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertrons toxic atmosphere." Megatron walks up to Optimus as Gail and I step behind him and as far away from Megatron as we could with Gail behind both me and her father. "And then we can all watch them instantly perish, together."


	8. Darkest Hour

_Episode 26 Darkest Hour_

Shadow Storm POV

Everyone was utterly shocked to their sparks at what Megatron was proposing. He was a cruel bot to attempt this. I looked at our human allies, Miko tried to kick her pod, but sadly it was impossible.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron"

"Starscream" the stiletto heeled con tilted Jack's prison closer to his face.

"Jack, it's time to come out and play." he then scratches the pod with one of his pointy fingers.

"Go ahead; The Autobots were ready to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'll do the same for theirs."

"Me too, creepy"

"Uh huh" Jack and his friends were very brave as were my father and husband they put themselves in front of me.

"Perhaps we should oblige them."

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron so be it, but I will never forsake our human allies." My dad stabbed his sword into the ground and he of course was right, the wisdom of the primes comes in handy, we've already lost our world if it were up to me I wouldn't risk the safety of our new allies just to rebuild it. And so one by one my friend's that had Iacon relics deactivated them one by one Arcee then me, Bulkhead, Smokie, and finally Bee.

"Now if you please the Omega keys." I look down at the key currently in my hand knowing that my husband wouldn't allow me to walk up to Megatron and his goons. "One at a time." Knockout was the first one up with Miko.

"You first big boy." bulkhead looks to my father who reluctantly gives him the go ahead Bulk walks up to Knockout really angry.

"If I don't get the girl I'm going to make you eat this key."

"Your welcome"

"Get scrapped" Miko has a very fiery temper, but who could blame her no one wants to be stuffed into a pod and taken against their will. Bee was up next and he headed toward Soundwave.

~One day I'll make you regret capturing my friend and it won't be your faceplate that's the only thing that's cracked ~ Bee grabbed Raf and returned to us.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the matrix of Leadership, he's worth two Omega Keys." I handed the Omega key that I was holding to Smokie and he and Arcee walked up to Starscream he placed Jack on the ground and aimed his wrist rocket launchers at Arcee and Smokie.

"No tricks, the keys if you please." As soon as Arcee had a hold on jack another spacebridge opened up and from it poured Vehicons and they surrounded us with their weapons drawn and aimed at us.

"Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Megatron inserts the first Omega and the other cons follow his example. The lock then comes fully alive and power is sent to the ring above us which when activated shots a beam out and hits one of the destroyed buildings. That building comes back together and when the beam stops it's completely restored, nothing tying it to the wreckage all around it. It really just looked out of place.

"By the Allspark" my dad was in shock none of this knew that it could to that.

"Woah"

"Instant home makeover"

"Shiny"

"You have what you want Megatron, this conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh I wouldn't recommend it, they'll be safer here" Megatron turned to Starscream "Is the space bridge locked on target?" What in the world are they planning?

"Per your instructions Lord Megatron."

"Excellent … why rule only one world when I can rule two." No this couldn't be happening, but a bridge opened above the Omega Lock, the lock is again reactivated and a huge beam entered the portal that was tuned to the only other planet that held any interest for Megatron.

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it will do the same for Earth right?"

"No, it will Cyberform your planet in favor of its new Matrix. Destroying all indigenous life in the process."

"Such raw power, what should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth."

"No!" Jack bangs on his pod

"Leave our planet alone!" Megatron just laughs all of a sudden my father grabs his sword and starts attacking the Vehicons around us. It didn't take long for us to get the clue and we started helping him out clearing the way for him.

Megatron draws his own sword just as my dad brings down his blade the opposite forces collide and in one swift motion that was so quick I almost missed it, he severs the arm that Megatron was holding the sword with.

But dad doesn't stop there he continues to battle until he reaches the Omega Lock and with one strong slash he destroys the Omega Lock effectively cut off the beam from doing any more damage to humans planet. A space bridge opens up behind us and we know it's ours. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee go through it first with Jack, Miko, and Raf. Then it was my turn when I arrived back at base Ratchet was astounded that the children came back with them.

"The children? What happened?" No one said anything and no one wanted too and by that time my dad and husband came through the bridge and it was closed behind them.

"Somebody say something"

"Optimus, destroyed the Omega Lock."

"What? You did-"

"What was necessary, there was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in eminent danger." My father interrupted his old friend and Ratchet just stared at him and sadly asked my father.

"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring ...our ...home? Optimus, we needed that."

"You weren't there doc, and it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision."

"It certainly is! There had to be another way!" Ratchet was angry and rightly so.

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet"

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack Earth."

"Optimus saved our planet."

"What about OUR planet? All of our struggles and energon spilled Countless sacrifices for nothing?" The doc was really angry

"Right decision or wrong what's done is done. But we have another problem here on this world; the cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, and Raf into play." All of the sudden Agent Fowler's voice yelled at us.

"Prime! The Pentagon is preparing to go to Defcon 1; I need to know what we're dealing with."

"To what do you refer Agent Fowler?" Whatever Fowler was trying to tell us it didn't sound good at all.

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

"Ratchet, watch the children" The rest of us got in the lift and once we rode it to the roof we could see what Fowler was talking about. Fowler lands on the roof and comes toward us.

"Megatron has managed to accomplish his first phase of his Cyberforming of Earth." We all look toward the big black mass standing before us "The construction of his fortress."

"In Jasper, Nevada? I don't get it; I already had the town evacuated, why here?" The Nemesis turns its stern toward us and at that moment I knew what was going on.

"Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base."

Smokescreen POV

This wasn't good the cons warship was aimed directly at us and Vehicons as well as Insecticons started to fly towards the base and started shooting at us. We were able to avoid those shots and were able to kill some of the cons who got close enough for us to squash or shoot down. But as many as we shoot down there are still more coming.

"Autobots into the base!"

"Fowler what are you doing?"

"My job two ton." We all returned back into the center of the base as the base shakes from the many shots being fired at it.

"What is going on out there?"

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper."

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off." all of the sudden Fowler's voice came over the communications line.

"Prime! Reinforcements just arrived."

"Agent Fowler, your military can not prevail against-"

"You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?"

"Ha ha! It's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack? But how did you-"

"I picked up a strange energy surge; hope you don't mind the company."

"No! It's just that after everything … well"

"We're still on the same team doc, always will be" I was grateful for Wheeljacks help and I couldn't wait to meet up with him once this was all over.

"Ratchet, prepare the bridge everyone out of here."

"We're abandoning the base?"

"The base is lost; Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape … Bumblebee and Raphael you will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?"

"Shouldn't we stick together?"

"All for one and one for all?"

"We must disperse to avoid capture. Until we can regroup and launch a counter attack. Survival is our only priority now." Optimus was right it was a tactical move in order for the most of us to escape we had to split up. One by one the rest of my teammates leave the base first Raf and Bumblebee, then Miko and Bulkhead, then Jack and Arcee, and then Ratchet.

"Smokescreen Shadow Storm you're next get into your disguise and into your car."

"But dad what about you?"

"I must stay behind to make sure that the Decepticons are not able to find you or any of our other teammates."

"But dad"

"Go now, I love you." Optimus kissed his daughter's head and Gail let a few tears fall, before she did what her father asked and as she got the car out of its hiding spot I walked over to Optimus and I held out my hand to his and he shook it.

"Take care of my daughter Smoke."

"I will don't you worry, but you just be here when the war is over so Gail still has her father to come home too if something happens to me."

"I can't promise anything, being the last prime I have generations of wisdom inside my spark and sometimes I have to do was in the better interest of the group instead of my personal life. Be safe." I salute Optimus before joining Gail in the car and driving off toward our randomly chosen destination.

A long way off Jack's Mom and Agent Fowler watched as the Decepticons blast apart the Autobots base, not knowing if their friends had gotten away or not. But at the destroyed Autobot base caught between it destroy beams was Optimus Prime sparking, but still alive.

 _Season 3 Episode 1-4 Darkmount NV, Scattered, Prey, Rebellion_

The Autobots former base was being torn apart by the Decepticons looking for the bodies of the Autobots that should have been inside. What they do dig up was Arachnid and the Forge of Solus Prime.

"The Forge of Solus Prime, you manage to find that, but not one single AUTOBOT!"

"Answer your lord and master, WHERE ARE THERE BODIES?" Unknown to the Decepticons Smokescreen had already gotten the only Autobot that was in the base safely away using the phase shifter to an underground cavern where his mate was already. Shadow Storm was very worried for her father he was badly damaged and even with her new abilities she couldn't do a lot to ease his pain as she had yet to really learn how to control it.

Shadow Storm POV

My father groaned ever since we brought him here this was the first time he tried to wake up. I placed my hand on his chest and tried my best to comfort him.

"Hey its ok, dad you're fine, but I'm sure you look way worse than you feel." He turned his head toward me and tried to speak, but it was taking too much out of him.

"Easy dad, don't move or talk just power down we've have you covered." At that moment Smokescreen returned from scouting above.

"Anything?"

"Just some meager medical supplies it's not much, but it should help." I grabbed the supplies he offered and did what I could with them. "How is he?"

"He woke up a few seconds ago, but even though he tried to speak he was too weak to actually say so I told him to power down and save his energy." I was scared for my dad he was so injured and weak.

"You should get some rest"

"I'm ok Smokie"

"Gail, don't argue with me go to sleep I'll look after your father." My husband could be really stubborn, but he was right I really wanted to sleep, but I was forcing myself to stay awake just in case my father needed me. I was so tired so I closed my eyes and lie beside my father and close my optics.

Smokescreen POV

I watched over my wife as she slept by her father side, I sat on the other side of Optimus and it wasn't long before he woke up moaning in pain.

"It's okay, Optimus you're with me and Gail" He tries to speak, but he just moans and groans until he can get a word even then it's hard for him to even get out a few words.

"How did...I get here?"

"When we were evacuating the base just as the cons opened fire it was Gail' and mine's turn to bridge away, but Gail was so distraught about leaving you alone and I just couldn't do it. We didn't want you to face Megaton's army alone. So we snuck back, but that's when the blast hit and the whole joint came tumbling down. But we were able to pull you from the wreckage, before the cons dove in. With the Phase Shifter which I managed to snag in all the confusion back on Cybertron. I'm sorry I defied your orders." He didn't respond, but his gears were still rattling which meant he was still alive. "We're safe here, but we're down so deep no one can detect our signals. Once Gail wakes back up I go up above ground again, if we have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"No...No hope"

"What do you mean? The Doc's the only one that can get you patched up." Optimus powered down again before he could explain to me why he felt like there was no hope. "Optimus" I check his pulse and it was a lot weaker I didn't want too, but I needed to find some energon to replenish his waning supplies. I kissed Gail before phasing through cavern's walls and went out searching.

Shadow Storm POV

I was so tired and as soon as my optics closed shut I immediately went into deep sleep and in my dreams I once again entered into the world of white and I saw Primus again.

"What's going on?"

"I know what is happening to my last son and I know that you are trying your best to help, it seems that in my haste to give you the Healing Matrix I forgot to give you the knowledge of how to use it. And that is my fault, here take this and save your father." Primus held out a cube that contain the information and I reached my hand out and took it as soon as I did the white world grew brighter as I returned back to reality.

Smokie was no longer in the cavern, but I quickly determine that he was above ground scouting for anything that we might need. I looked at my father and knew what I needed to do. I held my hands over my father's form and concentrated for some reason I knew where every screw and gear needed to go.

But even though I knew how to do all that I didn't have the materials around me to repair his scars and some of them were over important areas. I was able to make my father more comfortable and that's all that mattered to me. Smokescreen soon returned with a cube of energon he attached a makeshift energon pump to my father and started pumping energon to him.

"This should help, but I'm not sure for how long it will last. I combed through every micron of what was left of the base, I couldn't find any more of Ratchets medical kit, not even a bandage."

"The Forge...of Solus...Prime."

"It's gone too; the Cons picked the place clean."

"Wait, Smokie the Forge! With the Forge dad can fix himself power of the Primes."

"You're right, stay here I'll go and get it."

"Smokie, be careful please."

"I will, no one will even know that I was there."

"Good Luck."

"I'll see you soon." and with that he left phasing through the cavern's wall. I looked down at my father and tried to heal him again, but unlike my previous endeavor this didn't do anything. My father's gears were silent, but they were working well which was at least one good sign.

"Storm"

"Dad, please rest you need to save your strength Smokescreen will be back please."

"I need to...tell you…I know that...my time...is almost up…"

"Dad stop it, everything's fine when Smokie gets back here you'll be able to repair yourself."

"Shadow...no matter what...happens to...me the...Forge must only...be used...to restore...the Omega...Lock." My father loses consciousness yet again and I let a few tears fall I did not want to give up not now not ever.

"Smokie please hurry"

Smokescreen POV

I phased through the ground and looked up nothing had really changed from the last time I saw it. The huge fortress was a real optic sore.

"Cozy little place you've built for yourself, Megatron. Finding the Forge in there might take a while. Then again, maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place." the Nemesis docked on the edge of the citadel. Using the phase shifter I climbed into the ship and into a hallway.

"I won't let you down, Gail"

"I'm sorry! Overreacting? Easy for you to say, Knockout" That wasn't good Starscream and Knockout was about to come around the corner I quickly jumped through a wall. I continued to listen in until I was sure they were far enough away. I silently backed up until the lights all of a sudden turned dark. Looking to my right I cried out and stumbled out there.

"Ok, I am so glad that Gail is not with me right now she would have never let hear the end of that." I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Turning around I found the object I was really after The Forge of Solus Prime. I grabbed it and made my way out of the citadel and back down underground dragging the Forge behind me.

"Optimus, Gail I've got the Forge, you can use it to repair yourself"

"That's...not why...I had you...retrieve...the relic." Gail's closed and a few tears were shed from her optics.

"What are you talking about?"

"The...Power of...the Forge is...not unlimited...its energy… has already begun...to ebb"

"So it's running low, who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape!"

"Whatever power...remains must be...used to rebuild...the Omega...Lock to...restore...Cybertron. The fate...of all our...kind is...more vital...than any one...of us...including me."

"Dad"

"Optimus-"

"Stop calling...me that...you can call...me, Dad...you deserve it." I smiled I always wanted to call him Dad, but I hadn't yet thought that he would allow me too.

"Dad the Forge is a relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron, Not without a Prime, not without you."

"There will be a new Prime."

"You can worry about that after we get you patched up and we take down Megatron."

"The time...for a… new leader...is upon us...In my...spark, I...believe...that leader...stands before...I right...now." I couldn't believe it even if I wanted to my father-in-bot thought I was worthy enough to be a Prime.

Shadow Storm POV

I was absolutely amazed, my father thought that my husband was worthy enough to be the next Prime that was really a great honor, but it would mean that my dad would die still.

"I can't do this!" Smokie was pacing back and forth within the small space of the cavern. "I mean sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime? But I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Smokescreen...the choice...is neither...yours, nor mine...nor my daughters...to make. When it is time...the Matrix of...Leadership...will only present...itself to one...whose spark...is worthy."

"This is crazy."

"Who stands before me?" No my father's optics were flickering in and out

"Dad, it's your daughter and son-in-bot, Shadow Storm and Smokescreen."

"Who beckons?"

"Dad! No" this was not happening my father was giving up e was dying and there wasn't anything that I could do for him. I just felt so useless. His optics finally die, and his chest cavity opens and reveals the Matrix of Leadership. "This isn't how the story's supposed to end." Smokescreen grabs the Forge and places it in my father's hand it activates and the power radiating from it slams into Smokescreen and I knocking us back.

The next thing that happened was one that not many would really understand the Forge restored Optimus's body to its original form as well as enhancing it. But that wasn't the only bot that was transformed that day both Smokescreen and Shadow Storm changed. Smokescreen's optics changed from the normal energon blue to an almost white blue color and his body formed changed becoming bigger and the phase shifter became an integral part of his form instead of being a tool that he could easily take off and on. Shadow Storm changed much like her husband did her optics became pure white and her form became bigger and more streamlined making it easier for her to fight. Her color scheme changed as well becoming a darker.

All three of them stood in the cave which wasn't big enough for all of them so Smokescreen phased them through the cavern's walls and up to the surface.

"Well this is amazing."

"It certainly is." The three look up and found themselves almost right outside Megatron's citadel which was at that moment under attack by the Autobots.

"It seems like our friends could use some help." Optimus looked down at his daughter and his son-in-bot very glad to see the both of them alive and well. Optimus transformed his wings.

"Family let us roll out, hold on to me." The two of them grab on and held on ready for anything. Optimus flies off in the direction of the Citadel.

Shadow Storm POV

I can't believe it, not only did the Forge save my father's life, but it also updated my husband's and mine's look. We are now flying toward Megatron's citadel. When we make it through the clouds we find Megatron and Starscream towering over a new Autobot. Dad drops us before forcing Megatron back and then throwing him into his own throne destroying it in the process. Then he brings out his gatling gun which destroys the Vehicons around the throne room. Starscream is in front of Smokescreen, and me. He starts to back away from my father, but soon finds out that we are in his way.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go, con." He tries again to get away, but the new Autobot is in his way and the new guy delivers a quick uppercut throwing Starscream to land at the stairs leading up to the now destroyed throne.

"Commander?"

"Sir, you're looking ... robust. It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood" Dad takes off and the new bot touches his audio receptors

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned as have two more new members of the team. I repeat Prime is alive and quite well." I couldn't believe that he called us two new members so I touched my own receptors.

"Uh, I believe that he means that Smokescreen and Shadow Storm have returned to the fight alongside our father." I gave the new bot a steamy look, of which he ignored and just directed us onto his ship. I looked out the nearest window just as my dad throws Megatron into his own citadel.

"Autobots clear the area" The new member of Team Prime flies us to a small military base with multiple hangers one of which was big enough to house all of us turning it into our new base of operations. But our teammates were already there waiting for me.

~Wow~

"What happened?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both amazed at my new look and so was Arcee, but her optics said it all.

"Nothing much" The group went into the hangar where we found Ratchet, the children, and Nurse Darby. Agent Fowler was standing on a walkway.

"On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs, I thank you for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I for one owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." The new bot walked up to my father and my dad seemed to know each other.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots back to you."

"Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus, and to Team Prime." Miko walks up to us being her very excited self.

"Okay, someone's gotta say it. Optimus, Smokescreen, and Shadow Storm 2.0 are rad!" She turns to the oldest member of our team. "Imagine what the Forge could do for your body." Ratchet scoffs at Miko before asking my husband.

"Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power . . . then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost?"

"I...did what I felt was right."

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." My husband was right I came by his side.

"Ratchet's right, your instincts were right that's why my dad felt like you were a great choice to accept what he gave you."

"I know, but it still feels weird. Do you think it would be ok if I kept the whole situation of becoming a Prime to myself?" I nodded my head and I hugged him back after looking out we found a new day was already dawning on Earth and looking inside the hanger a new day was also bringing new beginnings.


	9. Darkmount NV, Scattered, Prey, Rebellion

_Season 3 Episode 1-4 Darkmount NV, Scattered, Prey, Rebellion_

The Autobots former base was being torn apart by the Decepticons looking for the bodies of the Autobots that should have been inside. What they do dig up was Arachnid and the Forge of Solus Prime.

"The Forge of Solus Prime, you manage to find that, but not one single AUTOBOT!"

"Answer your lord and master, WHERE ARE THERE BODIES?" Unknown to the Decepticons Smokescreen had already gotten the only Autobot that was in the base safely away using the phase shifter to an underground cavern where his mate was already. Shadow Storm was very worried for her father he was badly damaged and even with her new abilities she couldn't do a lot to ease his pain as she had yet to really learn how to control it.

Shadow Storm POV

My father groaned ever since we brought him here this was the first time he tried to wake up. I placed my hand on his chest and tried my best to comfort him.

"Hey its ok, dad you're fine, but I'm sure you look way worse than you feel." He turned his head toward me and tried to speak, but it was taking too much out of him.

"Easy dad, don't move or talk just power down we've have you covered." At that moment Smokescreen returned from scouting above.

"Anything?"

"Just some meager medical supplies it's not much, but it should help." I grabbed the supplies he offered and did what I could with them. "How is he?"

"He woke up a few seconds ago, but even though he tried to speak he was too weak to actually say so I told him to power down and save his energy." I was scared for my dad he was so injured and weak.

"You should get some rest"

"I'm ok Smokie"

"Gail, don't argue with me go to sleep I'll look after your father." My husband could be really stubborn, but he was right I really wanted to sleep, but I was forcing myself to stay awake just in case my father needed me. I was so tired so I closed my eyes and lie beside my father and close my optics.

Smokescreen POV

I watched over my wife as she slept by her father side, I sat on the other side of Optimus and it wasn't long before he woke up moaning in pain.

"It's okay, Optimus you're with me and Gail" He tries to speak, but he just moans and groans until he can get a word even then it's hard for him to even get out a few words.

"How did...I get here?"

"When we were evacuating the base just as the cons opened fire it was Gail' and mine's turn to bridge away, but Gail was so distraught about leaving you alone and I just couldn't do it. We didn't want you to face Megaton's army alone. So we snuck back, but that's when the blast hit and the whole joint came tumbling down. But we were able to pull you from the wreckage, before the cons dove in. With the Phase Shifter which I managed to snag in all the confusion back on Cybertron. I'm sorry I defied your orders." He didn't respond, but his gears were still rattling which meant he was still alive. "We're safe here, but we're down so deep no one can detect our signals. Once Gail wakes back up I go up above ground again, if we have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"No...No hope"

"What do you mean? The Doc's the only one that can get you patched up." Optimus powered down again before he could explain to me why he felt like there was no hope. "Optimus" I check his pulse and it was a lot weaker I didn't want too, but I needed to find some energon to replenish his waning supplies. I kissed Gail before phasing through cavern's walls and went out searching.

Shadow Storm POV

I was so tired and as soon as my optics closed shut I immediately went into deep sleep and in my dreams I once again entered into the world of white and I saw Primus again.

"What's going on?"

"I know what is happening to my last son and I know that you are trying your best to help, it seems that in my haste to give you the Healing Matrix I forgot to give you the knowledge of how to use it. And that is my fault, here take this and save your father." Primus held out a cube that contain the information and I reached my hand out and took it as soon as I did the white world grew brighter as I returned back to reality.

Smokie was no longer in the cavern, but I quickly determine that he was above ground scouting for anything that we might need. I looked at my father and knew what I needed to do. I held my hands over my father's form and concentrated for some reason I knew where every screw and gear needed to go.

But even though I knew how to do all that I didn't have the materials around me to repair his scars and some of them were over important areas. I was able to make my father more comfortable and that's all that mattered to me. Smokescreen soon returned with a cube of energon he attached a makeshift energon pump to my father and started pumping energon to him.

"This should help, but I'm not sure for how long it will last. I combed through every micron of what was left of the base, I couldn't find any more of Ratchets medical kit, not even a bandage."

"The Forge...of Solus...Prime."

"It's gone too; the Cons picked the place clean."

"Wait, Smokie the Forge! With the Forge dad can fix himself power of the Primes."

"You're right, stay here I'll go and get it."

"Smokie, be careful please."

"I will, no one will even know that I was there."

"Good Luck."

"I'll see you soon." and with that he left phasing through the cavern's wall. I looked down at my father and tried to heal him again, but unlike my previous endeavor this didn't do anything. My father's gears were silent, but they were working well which was at least one good sign.

"Storm"

"Dad, please rest you need to save your strength Smokescreen will be back please."

"I need to...tell you…I know that...my time...is almost up…"

"Dad stop it, everything's fine when Smokie gets back here you'll be able to repair yourself."

"Shadow...no matter what...happens to...me the...Forge must only...be used...to restore...the Omega...Lock." My father loses consciousness yet again and I let a few tears fall I did not want to give up not now not ever.

"Smokie please hurry"

Smokescreen POV

I phased through the ground and looked up nothing had really changed from the last time I saw it. The huge fortress was a real optic sore.

"Cozy little place you've built for yourself, Megatron. Finding the Forge in there might take a while. Then again, maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place." the Nemesis docked on the edge of the citadel. Using the phase shifter I climbed into the ship and into a hallway.

"I won't let you down, Gail"

"I'm sorry! Overreacting? Easy for you to say, Knockout" That wasn't good Starscream and Knockout was about to come around the corner I quickly jumped through a wall. I continued to listen in until I was sure they were far enough away. I silently backed up until the lights all of a sudden turned dark. Looking to my right I cried out and stumbled out there.

"Ok, I am so glad that Gail is not with me right now she would have never let hear the end of that." I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Turning around I found the object I was really after The Forge of Solus Prime. I grabbed it and made my way out of the citadel and back down underground dragging the Forge behind me.

"Optimus, Gail I've got the Forge, you can use it to repair yourself"

"That's...not why...I had you...retrieve...the relic." Gail's closed and a few tears were shed from her optics.

"What are you talking about?"

"The...Power of...the Forge is...not unlimited...its energy… has already begun...to ebb"

"So it's running low, who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape!"

"Whatever power...remains must be...used to rebuild...the Omega...Lock to...restore...Cybertron. The fate...of all our...kind is...more vital...than any one...of us...including me."

"Dad"

"Optimus-"

"Stop calling...me that...you can call...me, Dad...you deserve it." I smiled I always wanted to call him Dad, but I hadn't yet thought that he would allow me too.

"Dad the Forge is a relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron, Not without a Prime, not without you."

"There will be a new Prime."

"You can worry about that after we get you patched up and we take down Megatron."

"The time...for a… new leader...is upon us...In my...spark, I...believe...that leader...stands before...I right...now." I couldn't believe it even if I wanted to my father-in-bot thought I was worthy enough to be a Prime.

Shadow Storm POV

I was absolutely amazed, my father thought that my husband was worthy enough to be the next Prime that was really a great honor, but it would mean that my dad would die still.

"I can't do this!" Smokie was pacing back and forth within the small space of the cavern. "I mean sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime? But I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Smokescreen...the choice...is neither...yours, nor mine...nor my daughters...to make. When it is time...the Matrix of...Leadership...will only present...itself to one...whose spark...is worthy."

"This is crazy."

"Who stands before me?" No my father's optics were flickering in and out

"Dad, it's your daughter and son-in-bot, Shadow Storm and Smokescreen."

"Who beckons?"

"Dad! No" this was not happening my father was giving up e was dying and there wasn't anything that I could do for him. I just felt so useless. His optics finally die, and his chest cavity opens and reveals the Matrix of Leadership. "This isn't how the story's supposed to end." Smokescreen grabs the Forge and places it in my father's hand it activates and the power radiating from it slams into Smokescreen and I knocking us back.

The next thing that happened was one that not many would really understand the Forge restored Optimus's body to its original form as well as enhancing it. But that wasn't the only bot that was transformed that day both Smokescreen and Shadow Storm changed. Smokescreen's optics changed from the normal energon blue to an almost white blue color and his body formed changed becoming bigger and the phase shifter became an integral part of his form instead of being a tool that he could easily take off and on. Shadow Storm changed much like her husband did her optics became pure white and her form became bigger and more streamlined making it easier for her to fight. Her color scheme changed as well becoming a darker.

All three of them stood in the cave which wasn't big enough for all of them so Smokescreen phased them through the cavern's walls and up to the surface.

"Well this is amazing."

"It certainly is." The three look up and found themselves almost right outside Megatron's citadel which was at that moment under attack by the Autobots.

"It seems like our friends could use some help." Optimus looked down at his daughter and his son-in-bot very glad to see the both of them alive and well. Optimus transformed his wings.

"Family let us roll out, hold on to me." The two of them grab on and held on ready for anything. Optimus flies off in the direction of the Citadel.

Shadow Storm POV

I can't believe it, not only did the Forge save my father's life, but it also updated my husband's and mine's look. We are now flying toward Megatron's citadel. When we make it through the clouds we find Megatron and Starscream towering over a new Autobot. Dad drops us before forcing Megatron back and then throwing him into his own throne destroying it in the process. Then he brings out his gatling gun which destroys the Vehicons around the throne room. Starscream is in front of Smokescreen, and me. He starts to back away from my father, but soon finds out that we are in his way.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go, con." He tries again to get away, but the new Autobot is in his way and the new guy delivers a quick uppercut throwing Starscream to land at the stairs leading up to the now destroyed throne.

"Commander?"

"Sir, you're looking ... robust. It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood" Dad takes off and the new bot touches his audio receptors

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned as have two more new members of the team. I repeat Prime is alive and quite well." I couldn't believe that he called us two new members so I touched my own receptors.

"Uh, I believe that he means that Smokescreen and Shadow Storm have returned to the fight alongside our father." I gave the new bot a steamy look, of which he ignored and just directed us onto his ship. I looked out the nearest window just as my dad throws Megatron into his own citadel.

"Autobots clear the area" The new member of Team Prime flies us to a small military base with multiple hangers one of which was big enough to house all of us turning it into our new base of operations. But our teammates were already there waiting for me.

~Wow~

"What happened?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both amazed at my new look and so was Arcee, but her optics said it all.

"Nothing much" The group went into the hangar where we found Ratchet, the children, and Nurse Darby. Agent Fowler was standing on a walkway.

"On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs, I thank you for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I for one owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." The new bot walked up to my father and my dad seemed to know each other.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots back to you."

"Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus, and to Team Prime." Miko walks up to us being her very excited self.

"Okay, someone's gotta say it. Optimus, Smokescreen, and Shadow Storm 2.0 are rad!" She turns to the oldest member of our team. "Imagine what the Forge could do for your body." Ratchet scoffs at Miko before asking my husband.

"Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power . . . then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost?"

"I...did what I felt was right."

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." My husband was right I came by his side.

"Ratchet's right, your instincts were right that's why my dad felt like you were a great choice to accept what he gave you."

"I know, but it still feels weird. Do you think it would be ok if I kept the whole situation of becoming a Prime to myself?" I nodded my head and I hugged him back after looking out we found a new day was already dawning on Earth and looking inside the hanger a new day was also bringing new beginnings.


	10. Project Predacon

_Episode 5 Project Predacon_

Shadow Storm POV

Almost everything had gotten back to normal and since my dad, Smokie, and I returned to the ranks. Even our grouchy doc seemed to be in better spirits though with his normal demeanor you could hardly tell.

My dad, Smokie, and I are in a hangar waiting on Agent Fowler to bring our new vehicle modes it took a while before he got here. When he arrived he had two other vehicles with him and considering my new form I decided to transform into a non-descriptive racing car keeping my same paint scheme. Smokie chose another vehicle with racing stripes, but because of his bigger build it had to be an eighteen wheeler which was nice to see since my father no longer could become it I thought it was a fine look for him.

"Prime, what we got here is an experimental, all-terrain, expeditionary fighting vehicle...Designed by our finest engineers in the United States MASK division. Storm I thought this one would fit you nicely it's not as big as your father's, but it should be fine it's an racecar, but not covered with any descriptive stickers besides the racing stripes. Smokescreen, I found a race car for you as well this one has more than just racing stripes."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler. This will most certainly do."

"Yeah, this is great."

"Certainly, this is awesome."

While we transformed, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were at our previous base trying to search for anything useful. Smokie and I returned to base and not long after they left they request a ground bridge back to base.

"Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized."

"Ultra Magnus, we are ready to receive you." Ultra Magnus drives through the portal with a single energon cube on his back. Bumblebee removed the cube allowing Ultra Magnus to transform.

"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base." Wheeljack follows Ultra Magnus holding a lob ball that Bulk made "You call this not much else." He throws the ball toward Bulk who unfortunately doesn't catch it. Instead it bounces off his chest and goes toward Miko. Who fortunately, was pulled out of the way by Jack

"Wheeljack! You could have caused serious damage!"

"To me!" Then the muffled voice of Agent Fowler from behind the ball. Oddly enough the ball was blocking his office doorway.

"A little help here!"

"What were you thinking soldier?"

"I was thinking Bulk could catch that lob."

"Allow me to make myself clear, as Optimus Primes second in command I have no intention of tolerating wrecker behavior."

"Some things never change."

"Jackie"

"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command your wreckers back on Cybertron and get you loose cannons under control. An effective combat unit begins with discipline. If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance...as you did before."

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present, I'd do that sir."

"Hold it Magnus, I know that you are my father's second into command, but you've been here only a few days while Team Prime has been on this rock far longer than you have. We have functioned without strict military protocol during that whole time it's not what we've needed"

"Stand down, soldier"

"I will not this is not a military operation, we have become much more than a bunch of soldier's we've become a family and a family is loyal to its members. We might have a few fights, but we make up quickly. That's what we are and I don't care what you say otherwise." Ultra Magnus walked away from me and I was glad for it that guy really grinded my gears.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I will be once Ultra Magnus learns that Team Prime isn't a team that requires military protocol to be effective."

"Well, he's been that way since the beginning of the war so it won't be easy for him to change what he's been doing overnight."

"Ok" I didn't like Ultra Magnus, but I knew that Team Prime is always needed a new member of the team.

"Any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent Decepticon activity. Hopefully an energon mine." The entire base went silent until Miko spoke up.

"How rad would be if you all had jet packs like Optimus."

"Quite rad Miko. But the Forge has been depleted of its power to do that."

"Now, it's only good for pounding out dents." My dad voice soon comes over the communications channel requesting a ground bridge. When he comes through he's carrying something that isn't energon.

"Optimus, did you find energon?"

"No, but I did uncover this." he set the find out in the light for all to see.

"It cannot be."

"Be what?"

"The ancient remains of a Predacon."

"Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."

"You mean that Dragon bot we put on ice."

"Except that the Predacons have been extinct since, well…"'

"Since before most life began on Cybertron."

"There like Earth's dinosaurs."

"Which means for you guys, running onto one would be like us meeting a T-Rex."

"So, then what were Dinobots?"

"Completely different"

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks…"

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find."

"And now Megatron's looking to clone another."

"What makes you think Bucket head would stop at just one?"

"We could have beast wars on our hands."

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast…"

"He already possesses what he needs to engender this one...Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow, Predacon went extinct on Cybertron so what would their bones be doing here."

"Maybe these fossils are not from original Predacons, but clones that Megatron sent here long ago."

"That is an excellent assumption my daughter. Ratchet please finds out what you can." Ratchet started working on it immediately very soon pictures of different creatures appear on the screen.

"From our historical texts."

"But those are metal versions of creatures from our Greek mythology and medieval literature."

"Not dinosaurs."

"It would stand to reason that Predacon did in fact walk upon this Earth in ancient times. As they seem too been a basis for much if human kind's folklore. Illustrating that once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked." The team separated after that and the kids soon went to sleep.

"Prime, satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity. One near an oil field outside of El Paso and the other near the Hiberties Bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."

"We must divide our resources, Ultra Magnus; lead the wreckers to the bluffs."

"Understood Optimus." He walks up to my dad and asks a peculiarly question. "Um, what's a kilt?" Dad leans toward his second in command and whispers.

"Agent Fowler can at times be oblique, I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack; let's roll." Wheeljack was none too happy about the predicament either as he groaned at the thought. As the three of them walk toward the exit Ultra Magnus stops in front of the Forge.

"Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the forge…"

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Magnus picks up the Forge and tests the weight.

"I would be honored to put this to some practical use." He continues to the entrance with Bulkhead and Wheeljack follow as the rest of us turn around and await my father's next command no one sees Wheeljack stop or Miko get into his cab. All we were focused on was who was going to the oil rig


	11. Plus One

_Episode 7 Plus One_

Shadow Storm POV

Dad had Bumblebee and Smokie go with him leaving the girls at home with Ratchet in the event another bone was detected. While Arcee and I waited I practiced with my new weaponry which was nice. I had acquired a bow and actually knew how to fire it. Which was cool to say the least I soon became so focus on training that I didn't notice anything was happening around me until the ground bridge was activated and Wheeljack came through alone.

"Wheeljack? What happened? Where are the others?"

"Having a swell time taking the long way home on Ultra Magnus boat I'm sure, Miko included."

"I wondered what was taking so long with those sodas."

"Did you secure the Predacon bone?"

"The, uh, Beast Hunt kind of imploded, Doc."

"Well I just got wind of another 'Con Hot Spot' Right outside Taos, New Mexico. Since Prime's unit isn't back from oil country…"

"Raf set a bridge for Fowler's location." I headed toward the bridge, but when Arcee wasn't following I turned around and waited "You, roll with us"

"Not today, alright."

"If you're alright with sending Storm and I out there alone."

"Alone is how I prefer to roll." I got the idea that Arcee was trying to help Wheeljack out of the dumps.

"Wheeljack, you do not want to make me abandon a complex equation to venture outside my comfort zone."

"Fine." he followed Arcee's lead. "But in case you hadn't figured it out…" we went through the portal. "...I don't play well...with...others."

"Scrap" Arcee and I said at the same time as we found out that we were surrounded by Decepticons Vehicons.

"Know what I love most about Vehicon troopers."

"They're easily distracted." I smiled at Wheeljack and knew what he was planning when he lowered his hand. Allowing Arcee to put her foot in it he immediately gave her a boost over the heads of all the gathered Decepticons distracting them. Using that distraction Wheeljack and I took out our sabers and defeated a few cons that were surrounding us.

And once Arcee landed she too took out her fair share of cons behind her the fight continued until Wheeljack got suckered punched by one of the cons. but what the con didn't know was that I was right behind him and I went all ninja on him.

"Sure you two weren't Wreckers?"

Sure you don't play well with others?" Wheeljack smiled before returning to the same stone face as before. We walked for a while in silence moving toward the cave where the bone should be then Arcee breaks the silence.

"You're awful quite, Wheeljack"

"I've never been one for chit chat."

"Why do you pretend? If you really wanted to roll alone, you would have hit the open road today, but you didn't. You called for a bridge back to base."

"Hey! Don't assume you know me."

"Wow, we're not assuming." Arcee steps in front of Wheeljack and I stand to her side also in front of him.

"Now care to chit chat about what happened out there?" Wheeljack sighs and quickly explains happened. As he talks the three of us drilled into the rock so we could get to the bone.

"Guys like Magnus, I don't let them peel my paint; I peel theirs."

"So if it isn't the new commander that's grinding your gears, it's Bulkhead." Arcee hit it right on the head, Wheeljack sighed

"It just burns me up when a wrecker goes soft."

"Look, you'll always have the wreckers as you knew them, in here." Arcee touched right above her spark chamber.

"Wheeljack, Bulk has not gone soft not at all."

"She's right, times change, players come and go, but if you can adapt you'll rust. Like the bones we're digging for...don't push Bulkhead away. If something happened to him you'd never forgive yourself." I knew what she was talking about and so did Wheeljack. "Trust me, I know." We worked hard for a few more minutes before uncovering the bone which was huge. So Wheeljack attached a chain and dragged it behind him as we made it out of the cave.

"Ugh, ok running from Bulk, shutting down like that, pretty spineless of me."

"On the bright side you have plenty of backbone now." The three of us glanced at what Wheeljack was dragging behind him and couldn't help, but give a small chuckle at the predicament we were in at the time.

But then Arcee touches her audio receptors as she receives a call. Wheeljack and I keep quiet until she's done. We walk through a ground bridge just as she finishes the call.

"Agent Fowler's and June are in danger they went to retrieve a predator bone, but they took too long to get back to base so Jack bridged to their last known location and found his mom's cell phone crushed under recently made tire tracks."

"Sounds like the Decepticons got wind of the very same bone."

"Let's roll" we rolled and followed the track the con left and soon we caught up with him that's when we found out that the con that took them was no other than Knockout. Arcee was the only one out of the three of us who could maneuver easily besides the tracks and that was really great when a ground bridge opened up behind us and a four Insecticons came through it. As soon as they saw us they started shooting the three of us each took down one leaving one left who blindsided Arcee and forced her to fall, but seeing how she wasn't injured in her tumble we continued on our way.

"Get Fowler and June." we put metal to the pedal and just as Knockout transformed releasing his prisoners so did we each grabbing a human and as soon as they were secure we stopped and allowed Arcee to follow Knockout before continuing behind her at a safe distance. Knockout escaped through a bridge before Arcee could get to him we stopped right before her not transforming.

"Where are they?"

"In back" Wheel jack and I said at the same time lifting our trunks releasing our friends. Arcee requested a ground bridge and as soon as we went through Jack hugged his mom really happy to see her. As was I to see my husband and dad back safe though looking a bit down in dumps.

"I'm guessing that you didn't retrieve a bone."

"No, we retrieved one, but not all of it the cons got what they needed, what about you how was your hunting."

"Good and bad we found one bone, but lost the other all in all it wasn't a bad double mission."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, the first mission was to a cave where we dug up an old back bone, then Jack called and we had to go and save his mother and Agent Fowler from Knockout."

"Yeah, that was a big day"

"Yeah it was now if you don't mind I'm going to go and rest before the next emergency occurs that might stop me." Smokie smiles at me before kissing me on the forehead. I excused myself and went to go and sleep for as long as I could


	12. Evolution

_Episode 9 Evolution_

Shadow Storm POV

When I woke up I was more refreshed than I had ever been I guess that's how anyone human or bot would feel after having a long recharge. Entering the main area I looked around in order to gauge what was going on.

Ratchet was still working on the Synthetic Energon formula and except for my dad, who was flying in the sky somewhere, the rest of the Autobots were at the monitor filing their field reports with Ultra Magnus coming up behind him.

"Beast Hunters, May I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Predacon bones?"

"Because we just returned from surveying grids 301-304." Arcee replies dryly, Bulkhead then clears his throat before adding

"To log in field reports, per your protocol Commander Magnus, Sir" just as bulk finished Wheeljack came through the main entrance covered in coolant.

"Soldier I don't recall giving you permission to leave the base."

"That's cause you didn't, sir"

"Why are your hands smeared with coolant?"

"I recalibrated your ship's engine calibers, you can expect a ten percent in vector thrust." At that moment my father decides to drop in and everyone is very glad to see him.

"Welcome back Optimus."

"Decepticons activity is at a low, I fear Megatron may have collected the specimens he required to...clone his army." I noticed that my father was no longer looking at us, but behind us so I looked to and found Ultra Magnus still standing where we left him. When my father didn't give any more commands we scattered and did our own thing until we were called for. Smokescreen and I sat down near the empty energon cubes.

"Well, I'm guessing that you got a good night sleep"

"Yeah I really did and it was something that I really needed."

"Optimus, our scanners have detected exposed energon."

"With our reserves at a critical low we cannot afford not to investigate, roll out" everyone transformed and drove out once we made it through the bridge we found Decepticons working on the energon.

"Decepticons! Step away from the energon and surrender." Of course the cons didn't listen and started to shoot at us it didn't take long for all of us to take care of the cons that had gathered. Smokie walks up to one of the energon crates.

"Look at all that sweet fuel."

"Stealth team, transport our cargo back to base, Wreckers, reconnoiter the mine."

"I've always wanted to roll with the wreckers!" Both my father and Ultra Magnus look at him in silence.

"Uhh sir"

"Nice save"

"Very well, Storm you will accompany the wreckers as well."

"Got it, dad" The five of us entered the cave with our weapons drawn.

"No energon signals."

"And no additional security something doesn't smell right." We soon came to a fork in the road and were ordered to separate I wanted to go with my husband, but something was telling me to follow Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack so I quickly kissed Smokie before following my group. It wasn't long until we found a cavern filled with tubes.

"Well this is one whole lot of ugly."

"Yeah, these are no creatures that I want to get into a fight with."

"Megatron's cloning operations seem further along than we anticipated." All of a sudden we start getting shot at and looking at the far end of the cavern I could see Shockwave hiding behind a workstation. We continued to fire at him before he pushes a few buttons on the panel and electrifies all the pods releasing the chemical that's inside and leaving us to deal with the outcome as he escaped into a space bridge. The room soon fills with the sounds of the newly awaken Predacons I look around for anything that might help us and then my optics fell on synthetic energon cubes. Wheeljack had the same idea because he detached a grenade from his side.

"Permission to employ a grenade in a combined space, sir"

"If we three are all that stand between these beasts and the natives of this planet then by all means, blow these beast back to the rust age." Once the grenade was deployed we hightailed it out there. Driving as fast as we could but a ground bridge stopped and from it came a huge Con bigger than Megatron.

"Who's this guy?"

"The very same who has previously allowed you to live, but will not today."

"He's the Predacon" we were shocked, but we didn't have time to gawk as the flames from the explosion were traveling down the tunnel to us. We jumped out of the way just in time to avoid it, but not in time to avoid the anger of the Predacon.

"What have you done to my brethren?" He turned sharply toward us and charged." What have you done?" We shot at him then we were separated in three different directions he attacked each one of us. Wheeljack got in a few hits before he was slammed into the wall and stomped on, but before I could get there, to help him out, Ultra Magnus hammered the con away from Wheeljack. Before he to get a beating.

"Well then let's dance." Wheeljack used his new weapon and attached it to the end of the hammer and clobbered him with it. I was right behind him as the Predacon charged toward us Wheeljack attached his weapon to the end of the hammer tripping up the con. After doing that I slammed him into the ground. Jackie distracted him long enough for us to get into position to do an Autobot version of monkey in the middle. When Wheeljack took the high ground he shot upwards and very soon so did Ultra Magnus and myself did as well releasing a huge rock from the ceiling and allowing it to land right on top of the con. The three of us gathered and before we congratulate each other. The con lifted the entire rock and creamed it into us. After being tossed away I slammed my head into the wall and almost collapsed, but not before I see the con slamming the rock into Wheeljack and then throwing it at me. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

Smokescreen POV

After journeying to the caves dead end we headed back outside and just as we stepped back out into the sun a big shake almost toppled me and boulder over.

"Where are the others?"

"There was a split in the path so we paired off."

"Bulkhead return to base, Smokescreen follow me we will figure this out." Dad activated his jetpack and I hanged on we entered a huge cavern. Just as a huge creature was about to bring the hammer down on Megatron. I jumped off and once I landed I looked around I see Wheel jack slumped against a wall and Magnus lying on the ground. And in the corner underneath a destroyed rock I see my wife's hand.

"Gail, Gail" It didn't take long for me to dig her out, she was really injured, but she was only in stasis mode. I ran back to Optimus and grabbed onto him as he blasted away we got into the sky and the con followed us then he transformed into the Predacon and was just about to fire when we made it into the ground bridge.

Once we arrived at the base we placed Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and Gail in medical berths allowing Ratchet to check them out as soon as he determines what he needs to do he gets to work. He starts with Gail first as she is the most injured, but as he starts working on her, Her hand that I am holding glows white around the wrist and that color covers her entire form and quickly as it begins it ends. Ratchet moves onto Ultra Magnus and after making sure he's ok he moves on to Wheeljack by that time Gail's optics were beginning to open.

"Gail, wake up"

"Be quiet, Smokie my head is ringing and you're not helping things." The team rushes over to her side all wanting to ask questions, but before anyone can she stops them in their tracks.

"Hold it, question's one at a time and do not scream." Gail laid her head back before cuddling up to me.

"How are you doing my daughter?" Dad was of course the first one to ask a question.

"I'm fine considering I have a splitting headache and how tired I am."

"Then get some rest"

"Dad, how are Magnus and Wheeljack doing?"

"Wheeljack's fine a little sore, but Ultra Magnus lost his right hand in the battle." Gail felt sorry for the two I could see it in her eyes before she closed her optics and powered down. I decided to power down beside her with my hand still holding on to hers


	13. Minus One

_Episode 10 Minus One_

Smokescreen POV

I woke up with a very sore backbone, but I didn't I care Gail was still asleep on the medical berth. I looked around and see the rest of the team watching Ratchet work on Ultra Magnus's new limb. I can't really see what he's working on, but knowing the Doc he'll do the best he can, maybe when Gail woke up she could help fix him up more.

"I've done everything I can, considering the limitations of my equipment and less than ideal spare parts." With that he moves out of the way giving me and the rest of my team view of Magnus's new hand. It's a claw, but considering

What Ratchet had to work with it wasn't too bad he did a phenomenal job.

"It remains uncertain whether Ultra Magnus' new appendage will be ready for battle. Though it should be functional after a numerous amount, of therapy."

"That is all we can hope for old friend." I look at the team and then I feel pressure on my hand so I turn around and looked at my wife who was just opening her optics once they were fully opened she smiled at me before slowly getting up off of the berth.

"How are you doing?"

"Better my heads not pounding as hard as before, but I still have a headache so if you cannot go and yell at everyone until tomorrow."

"I will." she got up and walked around testing her muscles.

"Hey, look at the bright shiny side. Commander Magnus, Jackie, and Storm single handedly, put the kibosh on project Predacon."

"Though at least one beast that we know of remains. The one who demonstrated the ability to transform."

"I still can't believe that it can actually transform."

"Well believe it, and he packs quite a punch too." Wheeljack rub his right forearm where the beast had seen fit to wound him and though the damage was gone the emotional scar was still present.

"Ain't that the truth." Gail did not like the Predacon and she wasn't the only one. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus had a bone to pick with the Predacon if he ever reared his ugly head again. All of the sudden Fowler runs up to the group on the balcony urgently stating.

"Prime! We have trouble brewing, the cons staged a smash and grab at the Los Alamos Nuclear plant last night and made off with twenty tons of control rods."

"What are the Decepticons looking to build?" Fowler returns to his office allowing the rest of us to wait for further orders from Dad. Fowler had to leave the base for a while and not long after that he contacted the base again.

"Prime; its cons again, in progress this time."

"Coordinates received Engaging power."

"Let's roll." Magnus states while getting ready to leave Unfortunately Ratchet doesn't agree. Gail tries to use that distraction to slip out, but I stopped her.

"Oh no you don't you're not leaving this base until the doc clears you."

"Please, Smokie I need to get out of here."

"No way no how, Gail you need to rest don't worry about me I'll go on this mission with our father then I'll be right back."

"Fine" she wasn't all too happy with my decision, but I kissed her on the head and followed Dad through the bridge.

Shadow Storm POV

I was so not happy with not being able to go I only had a minor headache so I waited on the empty energon cubes until the team returned.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and make sure that the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner." The team came through the bridge hauling Soundwave with them. The guys dragged the con to one of the medical berths and secured with energy bars. Once they were done the con woke up and tried to get free of his restraints.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base, our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship."

"Nor will they in turn be able to pinpoint his location."

"Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows."

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?"

"W… wwwhhhy. Isssss … Meeggatttttrrron stealllling human tech … technology. Wha … whaaaat isssss he attttemp ting to build?" Soundwave replays my father's voice making it really weird. What was really odd was that Soundwave knows enough about Earth symbols to be able to put a smiley face on his screen.

"Oh yea, why don't I wipe that smile right off his face." Bulkhead was getting angry enough to activate his weapon.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet tell us what Megatron is attempting to build. Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation." All of the sudden Soundwave lets out an audio squeal that really messes with my head I cover my audio receptors to try and block some of the noise. Once he stopped I took a knee just to gather myself.

"Gail, are you ok?"

"No I'm not, that squealing sound just returned my huge headache really bad."

"Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out. So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a firsthand look at the information recorded on his drives." My head was really pounding so I went as far away as I could from the team to ease the ache then all of a sudden the con spoke.

"Soundwave: superior, Autobots: inferior."

"Ok, that was weird."

"Sure was."

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler would you quiet down I just got revisited by a splitting headache."

"Sorry Storm, Prime I'm on my way to the base. I just got word that the cons busted into the Solaris Particle collider project at the South Pole."

"Autobots" I knew what that meant, but I just couldn't go my head was splitting. Ultra Magnus flexed his new appendage, but Ratchet stops him.

"Ep Ep" Wheeljack intervenes

"Doc, Commanders ready."

"Fine, Fine"

"Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Storm. Remain here Ratchet to guard our prisoner. Everyone else, transform and roll out." Ratchet activates the ground bridge and the rest of the team goes through it. The rest of us that remained took too staring at the unconscious form of Soundwave.

"Can we throw a trap over him? He's creeping me out."

"Yeah, it's like he's watching … no matter where you go." Smokie swayed back in forth in front of him.

"Will all of you stop focusing on what Soundwave can or cannot see and help me figure out what he did not tell? Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole."

"A black hole?"

"Black holes? So what, Megatron's looking to swallow up the known universe."

"And everything in it."

"No, no, He merely wants to harness the power of something capable of swallowing worlds. In order to … create one … oh my."

"Ratchet's what's wrong?" The Doc runs to the monitor and contacts the team.

"Optimus, I know this hardly seems the time, but it may aid you in your task."

"Go ahead"

"I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock, Do we let him?"

"No, for you know as well as I that Megatron will use a reconstructive lock to Cyberform both Cybertron and Earth and that is one abusive power that we cannot allow."

"Understood" Ratchet wasn't all too happy with my father's decision, but I can understand.

"Cheer up Doc, it may not be with the Forge or the Omega Lock, but were going to find a way to get our planet repaired." Ratchet nods and then we all hear a door close and see Agent Fowler walk out of his office. Then Laserbeak crashes through the bases window and flies around inside.

"Oh no" Within moments Laserbeak shoots off the bonds holding Soundwave. After that he starts shooting at us forcing us to hit the ground hard. Smokie was the first to get up and he was able to damage Laserbeak, but not enough to render him inoperable. Laserbeak then attaches himself to Soundwave immediately getting him rebooted and back on his feet.

Bulkhead and Smokie charge at him, but both are thrown back then Soundwave uses his tentacles to force Smokie on to the medical berth and shocking him into unconsciousness. Then Bulkhead followed Smokie, Agent Fowler tried to help with a fire extinguisher, but was easily knocked away.

Soundwave makes his way toward Ratchet, but I stop him forcing his attention on me. I did my best to dodge his tentacles, but I was soon shocked as well. My last conscious memory was of Soundwave walking towards Ratchet then nothing.


	14. Persuasion

_Episode 11 Persuasion_

Smokescreen POV

Ok, my head was spinning and it did not feel good. I got up from my position and tried to shake the pain away, but it only made it worse.

"Ratchet we require immediate transport back to base."

"Stewards, there's a man on the wing of this plane."

"Ratchet do you read?"

"Arcee?"

"Bulkhead, is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?"

"He's … he's gone." I looked around trying to find the good Doc, but all I found that he wasn't here, but he wasn't the only one missing.

"Gail's gone to" Bulkhead bridged the team back to base and Dad was too not happy that Gail was gone. The rest of the team looked around hoping that our two lost teammates. Immediately questions are thrown at us and Bulk answers most of them because I can't. I'm too angry at myself for not protecting my wife against Soundwave.

"Smoke what is this?"

"Peeled some paint off of Laserbeak, if I were a better shot Gail would still be here as well as Ratchet."

"Chin up Soldier, we've combed the entire floor and for the moment that remains our only clue."

"Nothing in the ground bridge logs, if they bridged our bots out here they used theirs."

"Why take Ratchet and Storm prisoner, but leave these two behind?"

"Besides being the Prime's daughter I don't understand why they would kidnap Shadow Storm, but if Megatron intends to hold our medic and one of our teammate's hostages. I find it curious that he's made no demands."

"I do not know why Megatron would hold my daughter, but Ratchet may possess something that the Decepticons want."

"Well whatever the cons are after, Ratchet and Storm won't give it up… right?"

"Unless they use a cortical psychic patch then whatever the cons want they'll get." I didn't mean to get testy with Bulkhead, but I was really worried about my wife and I kept praying to primus to keep her safe.

Shadow Storm POV

The first thing I see when I wake up is the steel walls of a ship I try to move around, but my hands and feet are tied down. I soon guess that I'm on a medical berth on the cons warship. Looking to my right I find Ratchet also latched to a berth.

"Ratchet" he hears my voice and wakes up

"Shadow Storm! Are you alright?"

"I'm doing fine considering where we are."

"For now at least."

"What do you want from us?"

"From you; you're assistance, to help complete a little science project."

"I will never cooperate"

"Shockwave does not require your cooperation to siphon your knowledge, doctor." Shockwave attaches one end of the cortical psychic patch to Ratchet's berth effectively knocking him out.

"Inform me the moment the procedure is complete."

"Shall I perform the procedure on her as well?"

"No need, have her transported to a cell to await her teammate." The cons removed me from the berth and not too gently forced me into a cell throwing me inside. I stumbled before gaining my footing just as the door was closed on my cell. I slammed the door trying to get free, but with my hands bond it was not much use.

"Smokie, please hurry please."

Smokescreen POV

"Listen I need 24-7 satellite monitoring eyes on the skies and ears to the ground" We were still trying to figure out why Ratchet and Gail were taken by the cons.

"Maybe bucket heads after the techno babble." Wheeljack brought up the schematics on the synthetic energon formula.

"The synthen formula?"

"Why would the cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planet's energon reserve?"

"Greed, what else?"

"If Megatron is truly rebuilding the Omega Lock as Ratchet surmised synthetic energon might be a necessary component."

"I hate to be the one to bring lighting to a thunderstorm, but there's one thing we're all ignoring. If the cons found Ratchet here they know the location of this base." Ok that was one thing we hadn't thought about, but then a crazy idea came to me one that just might work.

Shadow Storm POV

I had sat down in the middle of my cell waiting for whatever would happen next. What did happen wasn't what I was expecting the door opened and Ratchet was tossed in.

"Ratchet?"

"Shadow Storm, Oh thank Primus when I woke up and found out that you weren't still chained to the berth beside me."

"Whoa where did this sudden moment of care come from you?"

"Don't get used to it, now what happened?"

"Chill out, they brought me here not soon after Shockwave attached one end of the cortical psychic patch to you making you immediately go into an unconscious state."

"Did they do it?"

"You mean the psychic patch, Shockwave asked Megatron if he should do it to me as well, but the leader of the Decepticons didn't think what I had in my brainpan, was important."

"Well I guess that's good, I'm sure that the rest of the Autobots are looking for us." I smiled at Ratchet knowing full well that my dad and Smokie will certainly be looking for me and Ratchet.

"I just hope they can find us in time." It wasn't long before the two of us heard footsteps coming from outside our cell door. When the door opened three Decepticons walked through Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream.

"Are you through poking around inside my head? You didn't find what out wanted did you? Or else you wouldn't be here?"

"What I want apparently does not yet exist."

"And what would that be?"

"We would very much like for you to continue your work on the formula for synthetic energon."

"Even if I were capable, do you think that I would hand you a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can just turn around and use it against the Autobots? No, thank you."

"You're really crazy if you think we're going to help your cause."

"Oh, but you misunderstand I intend to use your medics formula for the purpose of creation not destruction. We have discovered that your synthen formula, when combined with cyber nucleic acid, in fact forms the basis for an alternative cyber matter."

"You are attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock."

"We stand on the verge of a great moment in time you and I, the restoration of our very home world."

"Collaborate with the very barbarian who essentially destroyed our planet in the first place...who sadistically crushed Bumblebee's voice box, while looking him right in the eye? No, thank you."

"Then I present you with a choice: complete your research or" He motions toward Soundwave who moves closer to us showing us an image on his screen which is of the children. I make it a point to show no emotion whatsoever.

"Humans always the weak link."

"Are these...humans supposed to mean something to me?" Ratchet was trying to sound convincing, but it wasn't happening the cons already knew what these humans meant to us.

"If not I am certain this will." The image on Soundwave's screen changed showing an image of our base. This time I made no effort to hid my emotions I became really scared not only for my teammates, but for my father and mate as well. "As you must certainly be aware we know the location of your current base. Accept my offer and I will allow your fellow Autobot and human pets to remain unharmed."

"What about Shadow Storm? Why did you kidnap her?"

"An extra incentive should you not do your job in a timely manner." Megatron signals to the guards posted outside the door within moments they had me in their grasp and Starscream struck me with a rod over and over again until Ratchet screamed at Megatron to stop. Starscream stopped and Ratchet came beside me and checks me over as best he could with his hands still tied. "It would seem that you have much to discuss I'll give you the time."

"Gail, are you ok?" I used my ability to heal myself, but because of the predicament we were in I decided against healing all of my wounds especially the ones that were on the surface.

"I'm fine, I can use my powers to heal myself though not all the way just enough to make me look like I had taken a beating, but in actuality I'm ready for anything just try and make sure you don't do anything to upset them."

"I don't want to accept their offer, but if it keeps you and our teammates safe at least for a while then that's good."

"Then do it" Ratchet nodded his head and we wait for the cons to return still maintaining the hope that our friends are working on coming to save us.

Smokescreen POV

"All aerial search patterns are coming up empty."

"No, comlink chatter either."

"And no ground activity, it's a little too quiet out there"

"Since the Decepticons no longer seek Predacon bones or Earth technology, there is no activity to track."

"So until Megatron makes a move we're in a holding pattern."

"Ratchet didn't think this new hand he built for me was good enough, but I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough...giving up. We have no choice, but to play this old school split into teams for maximum coverage." The alarms then sounded and everyone's attention turned to the monitors.

"We have in coming a whole fleet's worth." That was a lot of cons I just hope that my plan goes off without a hitch. The humans were flying their jets trying to give us air cover.

"Air cover is holding, for the moment." the cons were still attacking then two missiles were launched from a single ship and they were on target.

"Lord Megatron, I am pleased to report that Autobot base has been reduced to ashes." The destroyed building was immediately beset on by the bases in an attempt to quell the flames that now engulfed it.

Smokescreen POV

My teammates and I looked at the destroyed building behind our own base. "The mess hall sure is a mess."

"We are fortunate that the Decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job." We looked on as the fire trucks watered down the flames as well as the extra mark we placed on Hanger F.

Shadow Storm POV

Megatron led Ratchet and I with Vehicons guarding us onto his bridge.

"I'm sure you both would more fully appreciate a tour of our facilities if you were comfortable." With that two Vehicons undo the bindings around our hands.

"How do you know I won't use these to amputate?'

"And pass up a chance to see our molecular masking field?" Megatron indicates a screen behind him.

"Your clocking device? ... Shielding is shielding, high tech or not."

"Perhaps you will be more impressed by our energon transfusion compactor. It allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand fold."

"Decepticon engineering never fails to impress."

"Doctor, we may be mortal enemies, but Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. You would like to see the ruins of our devastated home world restored to their former brilliance. As would I."

"Megatron you would just try to conquer Cybertron all over again, and enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you."

"Of course I would … and your comrades would attempt to stop me more than ever, but at least we would once again possess a planet worth fighting over."

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't stop there would you? Earth would be next, if not first. What assurance do we have that you would leave humankind be? That you wouldn't instantly terminate us once you get what you need?"

"None whatsoever, after all, we both know that as a Decepticon any assurance I might offer would be worthless … but that does not change the fact that you may be Cybertrons only hope of ever seeing life again doctor." Megatron walks out of the bridge and out the door. "Come; let me show you where you'll be working."

Smokescreen POV

Raf was analyzing the piece that I shot off of Laserbeak. I was walking back and forth trying to keep myself busy. Not long after I started Wheeljack stopped me.

"So you clipped the business end of Laserbeaks transponder."

"Yeah I did"

"You're not such a bad shot after all." I smiled for a second before returning to my sour mood.

"We thought you might be the best one to provide an analysis, in Ratchet's absence."

"It's trying to communicate with the warship."

"How do you know?"

"It's telling us."

"Uhh Raf that's Cybertronian code."

"Wait first Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads Cybertronian. Are we sure he's not some kind of alien."

"I've been learning for a while… in between stuff … when … Ratchet had time to teach me." Raf was really sad as were we all about missing our Doc, but I think Ratchet and Raf were real good science geek friends.

"Hey, Raf we'll bring him back."

"If it's the last thing we do."

"If it's talking to its mama, can we triangulate the signal?"

"To a shielded warship"

"If the transponder was still attached to Laserbeak we could follow it"

"Maybe we should give it wings."

"We can use spare parts from the machine shop."

"Then let's do it, for the Doc and Storm."

Shadow Storm POV

"While your forces have put a dent in our resources, Shockwave has been invaluable in updating our laboratory, should you choose to accept the task. You shall have unrestricted access to our equipment." I look around and find nothing of interest to me, but Ratchet must have found something because he goes over to a table and picks it up.

"Is that a quantum Cryo inducer? Only two were ever made."

"Three actually, you're holding the original prototype." He shows it to me considering a big deal. Megatron was trying really hard to get Ratchet to help him out, but if I knew the Doc he would try to get away the moment he could.

Smokescreen POV

"The frequency modular keeps shorting out."

"Easy champ, let me try in crossing some wires."

"Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Jackie wasn't always a loner you know, being a wrecker was all about the team." Some tools crash and all of us here Ratchet's sayings coming out of Raf's mouth.

"Ep, ep, ep; Miko I needed that."

"I was just trying to tighten up that thingamajig."

"Pulease"

"Raf you've been spending way too much time with Ratchet."

"Sorry, Miko"

"It's ok it was actually really funny to hear those words come out of your mouth." The team laughed at that it really was hilarious

"Ok, here it goes." Raf starts the machine and flies it around, but it accidentally almost cuts off Fowler's and Jack's heads."

"Sorry Agent Fowler, I'm still fine tuning CHIPs remote."

"CHIP"

"So, we're going to let the doohickey fly back to con central."

"And lead us right back to Ratchet and Storm."

Shadow Storm

We continue to follow Megatron and after a while Ratchet breaks the silence.

"Even if you managed to reconstruct the Omega Lock, it is a mystic force. I've come to my senses; the notion of scientifically replicating its abilities is pure folly. Madness even." We went through a door at the end of the hallway we found ourselves in a large room.

"But how will we ever know for certain doctor if we do not try." Megatron pushes a button on the wall that looks familiar to me which opens a huge circular panel in the floor "And how can we not try when the means finally lie within our reach" Together Ratchet and I look down through the hole and to our astonishment we find the Omega Lock new and improved still under construction attached to the warship.

"By the Allspark, you've actually done it."

"Decepticon engineering, it will not take long for this Omega Locks drives to be operational. All that is still needed to restore our home is the cyber matter to launch through it"

"Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of synthetic energon."

"I have every confidence in you doctor"

"I'll do it … but then again you already knew that didn't you."


	15. Synthesis

Episode 12 Synthesis

Smokescreen POV

Wheeljack and Raf have been working on the probe for a while and now they were finally ready to launch it.

"You're sure we don't need to install a GPS on our scout here."

"Too risky, both sides are getting pretty good at rooting out that kind of trick."

"Besides, we don't need a tracker."

"We have Optimus"

"But won't the cons see you coming big guy?"

"Not until it's too late."

"We'll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command, sir."

"Good Luck, Dad and bring them home."

"Be safe."

~Come back home in one piece okay~

"Whatever the outcome, know that both Ratchet and Storm would be most proud of you contribution."

"Come on kid let's light this thing." Raf nods his head and within moments our scout takes off with Dad right on its tail.

Shadow Storm POV

Ratchet and I were in the Decepticons lab helping the cons create the synthen formula. I'd actually prefer to not be helping at all, but if this was the only way to keep my team and family safe I'd had to put my differences aside. And since I didn't want to be locked away in a cell my other choice was to help my friend which was an easier way to keep an eye on him.

At this moment I was helping Ratchet pour cyber nucleic acid into some synthetic energon so he could figure out the missing piece to his formula.

"Hold it steady" I gripped the container tighter as Ratchet pours the amount he needs inside of it.

"Will you get me the quantum cyber measure, please?"

"Umm sure, but what does it look like?"

"Ask Knockout I'm sure he can help you." I walked over to the good doctor and asked.

"I need the quantum cyber measure."

"Just because you're helping us out does not mean I'll cater to your every whim. Do I look like hired help?" Shockwave walks up behind Knockout which seeing him is a bit creepy for me to see up close.

"Knockout, attend to the needs of our esteemed guests."

"As you command" The con's doctor soon goes over to one of the many tables stationed around the laboratory while he does that Shockwave places a hunk of what I assume is a piece of the cyber matter in front of Ratchet.

"So we know this cyber matter to be produced by an atypical molecular displacement reaction?"

"Extensive empirical evidence indicates the fundamental instability within the synthen formulation to be the cause."

"Double blind analysis."

"Naturally, the results only confirmed my original hypothesis. Once the erroneous variable has been corrected for the stabilized synthetic material will bind properly with cyber nucleic acid."

"And produce a stable form of Cyber matter, remarkable."

"Yes, quite an act of providence."

"And to think had we not let you destroy the beasts, none of this would be possible."

"Let?" I caught it as well and Knockout all of the sudden looked really uncomfortable.

"Uh … what I meant to say was … those specimens you requested earlier aren't going to prepare themselves are they?"

"There is much to do and little time doctor, shall we get back to work?"

"Certainly" ok that was very weird the cons were definitely trying to hide something. Why in the world would they 'let' us destroy the Predacon clones?

Smokescreen POV

I was pacing around in the base waiting for any indication that Dad had found the cons warship.

"Prime, haven't heard from you in a while everything alright up there?"

"So far Agent Fowler"

"What happens when the cons identifies Laserbeaks signal?"

"We're counting on Optimus making visual contact with the warship before its radar can detect CHIP."

"The boss will be fine."

"It's not Optimus I worried about."

"You're not the only one Arcee." I was super worried about Ratchet as well, but I more worried about Gail than anyone else.

Shadow Storm POV

"Knockout! I require a fresh CNA sample."

"Knockout bring this, Knockout get that. Urg!" He opens the door to the storage area that held the CNA samples. "Apparently fetching is all I'm good for lately. It wasn't all that long ago I used to run this lab, now I'm everyone's gopher." He closes the door not realizing that another sample had been knocked over, keeping the door from closing. Ratchet eyed the container and then to Knockout, to good doctor seemed to feel the stare and looked at Ratchet.

"Yes"

"The isoprobe, I don't see one."

"What a surprise?" Knockout goes to a table and retrieves what Ratchet asks for. Ratchet turns to the door trying to remove the sample.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Help me get this out and I explain in a moment." I helped him out and when we finally got it out he placed behind his back just as Knockout returns with the tool Ratchet requests.

"Anything else?"

"Thank you" The con Doc seemed a bit surprised that he was being thanked and because of that his tone of voice changed.

"Your welcome"

"Care to explain."

"I'll explain in a moment." Ratchet continued to work on the formula and within moments he gasps in triumph.

"What is it?"

"The final piece of the puzzle … thank you Decepticon engineering." Right then Megatron's voice came over the intercom.

"Shockwave, assembly of the Omega Lock is entering the final stage, your guidance is required."

"So what now?"

"I cannot allow Megatron to possess the stabilized formula, not now or ever."

"But"

"I promise I'll explain later, just follow my lead."

"Alright" He then takes a tool and turning on the Cryo inducer he tosses the tool into it causing an explosion.

"For the love of … what is happening?"

"The formula instability, it must have triggered a chain reaction."

"Guards! Help me extinguish this inferno before it scorches the project and my finish." Once the two guards are inside Ratchet grabs my hand and drags me out of there.

"Let's go" we transform and get out of there as fast as our wheels can take us.

Optimus Prime POV

I lost sight of CHIP and though I kept searching I was no closer to finding it then I caught sight of Starscream. Once he caught sight of me he started shooting as did his armada from above, but I managed to evade the shots as well as getting my gatling gun out and shooting them down.

Starscream peeled off from the group I assume in the search of CHIP, but because I was engaged in battle I couldn't follow it didn't take me long to take down the enemy and follow, but by the time I caught up to Starscream he had already destroyed CHIP and any hope I had of finding my daughter and my friend was long gone. I attacked Starscream, but he escaped through a ground bridge.

Shadow Storm POV

We had been driving for a long while and were getting shot at by Vehicons.

"Storm we need to separate, now."

"Rachet no."

"Do it Storm it's the only chance we have of one of us making it out of here alive."

"Ok, I'll see you soon, please be safe." The two of us separated and I headed for the highest part of this ship. I stayed hidden there using the opportunity to fully heal myself. Waiting to figure out what I needed to do next in order for me to get off of this ship.

Optimus Prime POV

"Optimus to base, come in."

"Commander have you determined the warship's location."

"No, Ultra Magnus the transponder has been destroyed we are no closer to finding Ratchet and Storm than when we began."

Shadow Storm POV

I had been sitting on the top of the warship for a while and none of the cons had noticed me. Then below me I heard metal clashing against metal crawling what appeared to be a hanger I found Ratchet on the ground just after he'd been thrown by the Predacon. He looks up and notices me about to help him, but he shakes his head no. I didn't want to obey him, but I knew he had a good reason for doing it. I stayed where I was and watched Ratchet get hounded by the Predacon in both beast and bot form. Finally the Predacon slams a clawed foot on top of Ratchet.

"Just get it over with. It's not like I could live with myself, knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction … but if you want to avenge your cohorts don't stop with me! Keep avenging all the way to Megatron!" So that's what the good doc was planning not bad, but I was going to chastise him not to ever do this again.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your high and mighty leader wanted your Predacons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him."

"Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark." the Predacon was angry and lifted Ratchet up by the shoulder.

"You consider yourself an intelligent being don't you? Then rise above your base instincts and analyze the situation." The con dropped Ratchet to the ground. "We followed a trail that day with a desperate hope that it would lead to an energon mine … we had no idea we would find Shockwave's laboratory."

"A coincidence barely seems plausible."

"Because it wasn't a coincidence, energon was clearly planted there to lure us there by Megatron."

"Why would my liege wish to destroy us?"

"Having just been on the receiving end of your might … one theory springs to mind Megatron fears you and any like you." The Predacon hissed at Ratchet and then goes into the hanger. Once I was sure that he was out of sight I quickly made my way to Ratchet's side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine we needed to contact Optimus."

"We're not going anywhere until you allow me to heal you."

"Fine, just please be quick about it."

"They say that a doctor is the worst patient." Within moments I was able heal all of Ratchets wounds and we made it to a large terminal in order to contact my father and the rest of the team.

Optimus Prime POV

"Autobot base do you read? This is Ratchet, can anyone hear me?" It was so good to hear my old friend's voice.

"Loud and clear old friend … is my daughter with you?" I could hear the rest of the team yell in triumph of knowing our medic was ok, but I truly wouldn't be ok until I knew if my daughter was, neither would I be inclined to surmise would my son.

"Yes, she is and we're both safe and unharmed. But right now you need to listen to me. Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock on board his warship. I've deactivated the Decepticon shielding you should be able to fix on our coordinates … Optimus you must hurry, Megatron is preparing Cyberform Earth as we speak."

"Ratchet! … Autobots! Lock onto those co-ordinates, and prepare to storm the warship." I was ready to storm the Decepticon warship to free my old friend and my daughter from the hull of Megatron warship

Autobot Base

"You heard our Leader! We're going in and we're going in heavy, gear up." All the Autobots grabbed their weapons and prepared to storm the Decepticon stronghold to save their teammates.

"They can't go without saying goodbye."

"No time and no need they'll be back."

"Initiating Ground Bridge."

"Members of Team Prime, Autobot and human, it has been my honor to lead you. On this day the fates of two worlds hangs in the balance, and the battle to come may very well be our last. But for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrade Shadow Storm and Ratchet we must take the Decepticon Warship."


	16. Deadlock

Shadow Storm POV

Ratchet and I are currently driving through the halls of the Decepticon warship alarms were going off everywhere I can only imagine to chaos the other Autobots are doing to the ship.

"The Omega Lock control station is located on the lower deck, Shadow Storm and I, are making our way there now."

"Copy Ratchet, we will rendezvous at the objective. Arcee, lead stealth team to secure the Omega Lock. Ultra Magnus, you and the wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the Decepticons from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed."

"Optimus, if we fail to secure the lock before it's ready to deploy, do we destroy it?"

"I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron." It didn't take long for the two of us to make it to the Omega Lock control station's door.

Smokescreen POV

I was with Bumblebee and Arcee when I noticed Megatron with the Dark Star Saber. I knew that without the Star Saber my dad didn't stand a chance.

"Go on without me."

"That isn't the mission."

"There's something I need to do." I activated the phase shifter and ran through a nearby wall heading to the cons trophy where I hoped the object of my desire resided.

Shadow Storm POV

When we arrived the door was guarded by two Vehicons which were immediately taken out by the two of us and together we entered the Omega Locks control room. Very quickly we find the unusually form of Shockwave at the controls.

"Shut it down Shockwave, we cannot allow you to harm Earth."

"The planet will not be harmed, only its indigenous life forms."

"Over our sparkless husks." Ratchet attacks Shockwave, but is quickly thrown to the side. So I took over attacking Shockwave I grabbed one of the many parts that stuck out from his main form I tried to use it as leverage and it worked earning Shockwave a few good kicks to the head.

"Ratchet we're approaching you position" I knew that was Arcee and her help would be greatly appreciated with Shockwave.

Smokescreen POV

I entered the cons trophy room looking around I found the immobilizer, but that wasn't what I was aiming for. So I kept looking until I found it.

"I was hoping you'd still be here."

Shadow Storm POV

Shockwave immediately gained the upper hand. He grabbed my arm and threw me across the floor far away from him and the control console. Ratchet again takes a crack at him, but is once again knocked to the ground. I go and help Ratchet just as Shockwave gets a beep from his computer.

"Lord Megatron, the Omega Lock is fueled and ready." The floor beneath us shifts and once again reveals the Omega Lock below it and once it fully collapses I notice my father has climbed on to one of the four beams holding the Omega Lock. He starts firing his gun up into the hole, but stops suddenly when Megatron attacks him. We soon hear Megatron give an order to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, commence Omega Lock firing sequence." Shockwave pushes a button and all the synthetic energon is drained out of the canisters that filled the room and was placed into the Omega Lock below us.

My dad continues to fight Megatron with the best of his abilities considering that Megatron had the Dark Star Saber. But my dad was able to knock it out of his hands.

"Shockwave, prepare to fire …" Megatron didn't finish his sentence because the entire ship shifts suddenly to one side that movement caught me off balance, I almost fell over the edge, but Ratchet was able to catch just as the ship shifts to the other side abruptly.

"What in Primus spark, is going on?"

"I think someone is trying to fly this ship … and I think I have a good idea who it is."

"Those kids are smart, crazy, but smart." The ship shifts again and the two of us move with it so as to not lose our footing.

Smokescreen POV

I grabbed the Star Saber and was now making my way to the Omega Lock control room I turned the phase shifter and phased through the vehicons shots at me, Starscream, and the door. Once through it I see my wife fighting with Shockwave and I am glad that she is alive, but at this moment I needed to get the Star Saber to my Dad.

"Dad, catch!"

Shadow Storm POV

I was so glad to see my husband, but I looked at Shockwave and noticed that he was aiming his gun at Smokescreen. Ratchet rushed Shockwave and I yelled at Smokie.

"Smokie look out." but it was too late Shockwave had already gotten the shot off, but it didn't hit my love's torso like I thought it would it hit his shoulder. Because of that, he dropped the Star Saber. I ran as fast as I could to his side with both Arcee and Bumblebee in the process of getting the Saber.

"Smokie are you okay."

"Yeah, I more than fine knowing that your okay."

"Here let heal it." I was just about to place my hands over his wound, but I was forcefully pulled away from him by vehicons.

"Not going to happen you two lovebirds, are sickening me." I just growl at him and then see Bee climb down to my father, but he isn't the only one who sees what he's holding.

"Optimus you must use the Saber to destroy the Omega Lock it's the only way to save Earth."

~Optimus, coming your way~

"The Star Saber." I see everything that's happening below Megatron pushes my father away and fires three shots at Bumblebee, but before the fourth one can go off my dad stops him. Even so all three shots hit Bumblebee straight in his spark chamber.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing I really didn't want to see it. This wasn't happening all I wanted to do, was to get down there and help my friend, but I was held back by Decepticons. I fought against their hold and got kicked and punched for my effort. They soon let go of me, but they continued their attack which pushed me over the edge. As I fell I could hear Smokie calling out my name and I looked at him. And out of the corner of my optics I see Starscream point one of his rocket launchers at me and fire. The rocket hit my torso right at my spark chamber and I felt my spark die slowly and just as I hit the cyber matter I closed my optics, the last thing I hear is both my husband and my dad calling my name.

Optimus Prime POV

I was frightened I tried to stop Megatron from injuring Bumblebee, but he still did and after he fell into the cyber matter I grew very angry. I wanted to kill Megatron, but then I heard Smokescreen's scream as my daughter fall. I could see Starscream aim and fire his rocket shattering my daughter's torso and as she landed in the cyber matter, not moving a gear, I could exactly when her optics went dark.

That shattered my spark not only had my adoptive son had gotten killed, but so had my only daughter. I looked at Smokescreen who was trying to fight the Decepticons to get down here, but they were grabbing his wounded shoulder. Making him scream in pain from not only his shoulder, but also for his shattered spark at the loss of his wife.

I renewed my attack on Megatron and forced him letting a roar of angry fill my heart. I manage to knock him down, but just as I'm about to shot him just like he shot Bumblebee he swings his saber at me throwing me off the edge of the Omega Lock. I manage to grab onto the side, but that blast really packed a punch. I look up and see Megatron tower over me in triumph.

"Prepare to join your scout and daughter in the Allspark."

Smokescreen POV

My wife just died and I couldn't do anything to stop Starscream from killing in cold energon. I screamed in pain not only from my shoulder, but also from the pain I feel inside of losing my spark-mate forever.

Dad felt the same way because he renewed his attack on Megatron with great anger inside, but the con cheated and forced Dad over the edge with his Dark Star Saber. I am so focus on their battle that I fail to notice two bots getting out of the cyber matter and walking up behind Megatron. I see the leader of the Decepticons raise his sword in order to smite down our leader.

"Megatron." I stared in utter disbelief as Megatron turned toward the sound only to receive a stab through the spark by the Star Saber and holding the end of the blade was an all too familiar black and yellow bot, behind him stood another familiar red and blue bot.

I couldn't believe my optics, no more than a mile below me stood Bumblebee and Gail, but what was most astonishing was that the two of them were standing there more alive than ever before. Both of them completely healed in more ways than one. My brainpan got a shock to its system when I finally heard Bumblebee's voice.

"You took my voice; you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." Megatron tried to raise his sword, but is too weak to accomplish the task as his optics flicker and then finally completely darkened, after that he falls limp as he goes off line.

"Lord Megatron … No" the former leader of the Decepticons falls off the sword and over the edge of the Omega Lock falling towards Earth.

"I will avenge you master."

"Starscream, do not be a fool." For a single moment there is nothing, but silence as Bee and Gail help Dad up none of us can believe that Megatron is actually dead … we've had so many close calls … but it's finally over.

Shadow Storm POV

After getting shot by Starscream I thought I was done for, but what happened next is so amazing. I feel someone's hand touch mine and opening my optics I see Bee his chest is still torn open, but he seems more alive than ever before and so did I.

"Let's go and save the world." I smiled and the two of us swam to the side of the Omega Lock, as we got out, we were still covered in the cyber matter goop, we see. Megatron just about to kill my father using the Dark Star Saber and the Star Saber lies in front of us. Bumblebee lifts it up and screams one word before plunging the sword.

"Megatron" Bee gets the leader of the Decepticons right in the spark chamber. "You took my voice; you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." And though Megatron tries to lift his sword to attack him. He is too weak and very soon he collapsed and fell over the edge. There was silence for a few seconds as Bee and I helped my Dad back onto the Omega Lock. Once he was safely on solid ground he enveloped me and Bee in a massive hug.

"Dad, too tight"

"Optimus can you let go of us?" My dad soon realizes what he's doing and releases us from his grip. Together the three of us make it back above the Omega Lock where I was again enveloped in a hug by my husband, but unlike my father he didn't try and squeeze the life out of me. He soon loosened his hold on me, but still keeping me close. Once we were all gathered, we all very happy to be reunited with our family.

"Bumblebee"

"Your voice" Bumblebee was a bit confused at what Arcee was referring to

"My voice? What are you … My voice! Ratchet, I have my pipes back!" Bumblebee was super excited as he gave the doc a big hug in his excitement.

"Yes, yes we noticed."

"The cyber matter"

"It is the only logical explanation."

"It would seem that the old field medic made good after all." My dad was very happy he then used his com channel to inform the rest of the team of the new developments.

"Optimus Prime to all units … Megatron is no more. Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge."

"It wasn't us, sir the credit belongs to the humans." I can hear Miko hollering in the background which was I very happy to hear her voice.

"The Omega Lock is under our control, I propose we put it to good use."

"Agreed old friend, Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron." I looked at Bumblebee and just stared at him knowing that there was one member of Team Prime not here."

"What?"

"Umm, I think we're missing one more member of this team." Bumblebee smiled at me before contacting the base.

"Hey Raf, if you can tear yourself away from your laptop for two seconds, bridge yourself up here so we can go to Cybertron already." It didn't take long for Raf to be transported to the ship and for Ultra Magnus to set course for home. Within moments we arrived in the atmosphere of our home planet.

"Optimus, I was never able to learn Shockwave side of the cyber matter equation. This may be all we ever have and Cybertron is a much larger planet than Earth."

"Then we must launch the cyber matter at Cybertrons very core."

"Into the heart of Primus himself?" The ship dropped down enough so that it was just hovering over the ground. During the time it took us to make it to The Well of Allsparks, I healed Smokie shoulder wound.

"Commander, we've arrived at The Well of Allsparks." The ship stopped as soon as the Omega Lock was positioned directly over the well. Ratchet activated the Omega Lock releasing the cyber matter within. Once all of the cyber matter is used up, I stood beside my father, husband and all of our friends watching as our home world came back to life. One that I knew many of us thought we would never see again. Within moments … our home is restored … and I couldn't wait to start rebuilding.

"Ahh such luster." Knockout speaks making me jump out of my frame because now of us knew that he was there. "What? I'm joining the winning team." he immediately gets a punch in the face, by Miko who was still wearing the Apex armor.

"Nice shot"

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I smile at Miko just as we hear the roar of a familiar beast. We all look up and see Predaking flying away.

"The Predacon" there wasn't much we could do so the team headed back to base on Earth.

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do. Alas, we will miss our home away from home and the family we've made here."

"If cons are still out there won't Earth be on their radar."

"Raf, if you ever need me, need us, for any reason … we're just a spacebridge away."

"Besides we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, and Miko continuing to serve Unit E. In a semi official capacity."

"Whoa, we're agents?"

"Consultants, till you're of age"

"I trust Unit E doesn't have any rules for forbidding the enlistment of rusty old Autobot consultants?"

"Ratchet? You of all-"

"Ep, ep I know where I am needed." Then we start collecting personal items. Smokie and I didn't bring anything with us, but each other so we were already packed. The rest of the Autobots took a few moments to say goodbye to their charges and it wasn't easy for any of them to say goodbye. Very soon all the members of Team Prime except for Ratchet and our human allies went throw the space bridge and back home to start rebuilding. This is going to be a dawning of a new golden age.


	17. Important Please Read

Hey, guys I really hope you liked this story and I know that a few of the chapters were a little weird and i hope I fix those, but I will check on them later just to make sure. If you did like this story please check out the next installment Newly Made Predacons Rising and check out the poll on my authors page. Thanks


End file.
